Bonnie y Clyde
by QueOnda-PixieGirl
Summary: Ella es una joven que odia su actual vida, queriendo llegar a ser algo más. Él, un ladrón espacial de los más peligrosos del universo. Ambos son totalmente diferentes, viven vidas diferentes, y están en lugares diferentes. Pero todo cambiará cuando sus caminos se crucen. ¿Qué peligros les deparará el futuro? UA.
1. Dos Mundos

**Capitulo: 1**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad****: queonda y ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo no somos dueñas de Dragon Ball/Z/GT ni ninguno de sus personajes, ****esta historia fue totalmente creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de Dragon Ball y sin ánimos de lucro por ello. Por lo tanto Dragon Ball pertenece única y exclusivamente a Akira Toriyama y a Toei Animation.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia esta clasificada ****M**** por futuros lemmons y quizás unas escenas gore más adelante y demás. Ya fueron advertidos.**

**Disfruten: Queonda & PixieGirl**

* * *

En medio del espacio, una gran e imponente nave explosionaba parte por parte. Mientras muchas naves de escape salían de ahí casi ilesas, otras se atascaban entre el desastre provocado en ese gran lugar. Aunque todo explotaba, muchos dispositivos de un tamaño importante no dejaban de disparar granadas aéreas y explosivos hacia la única nave que se alejaba a toda velocidad. Tenía la marca "F" de los reyes, lo que quería decir que esa nave pertenecía al que gobernaba la nave. Pero no necesariamente viajaba el gobernador en esa navecilla. Tenía forma circular, y un vidrio rojo permitía ver el espacio exterior desde adentro, pero no se podía ver nada de afuera hacia adentro.

Las armas que sobresalían de la gran nave no tardaron en explotar por los aires, dejando flotando sus partes por todo el espacio. La nave se alejaba, y, dentro del lugar que había explotado, un hombre no dejaba de gritarles a sus súbditos y trabajadores que hiciesen algo para evitar el escape, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces, gritando con toda su furia le dijo a un ayudante que ordenara captura universal del prisionero que había escapado de esa prisión espacial. Momentos más tarde la nave colapsó, y todos los integrantes del lugar murieron junto a la nave.

Muchos sayajins estaban habitando esa nave, pero a él no le importó. Todos eran su enemigo, nadie lo quería ver vivo, al igual que él los quería ver muertos a todos ellos. Sabía que pocos habían quedado vivos, calculaba que sólo cinco sayajins o unos cuantos más habían logrado escapar de esa explosión.

Dentro de la nave con la "F" marcada en un extremo, un hombre alto y fornido se acomodaba en su asiento afelpado. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Muchas cosas le estaban pasando, y se sentía explotar al igual que la prisión. Aunque al fin estaba a salvo, sabía que su enemigo mandaría una orden de captura para atraparlo. No había forma posible de estar libre, pero sí podía esconderse. Ya lo había hecho durante los últimos años, y así le iba. Pero sabía que esta vez podría burlar a las autoridades espaciales.

Aunque parecía como si todo le saliera mal, le encantaba lo que hacía. Jamás se hartaría de hacer lo que le gustaba, y ésta era una de sus cosas favoritas. Él era conocido por ser el ladrón profesional que todos odiaban y que muchos adoraban. Nadie podía atraparlo, y las autoridades universales lo consideraban un "enemigo publico peligroso". En muchos lugares se lo consideraba un asesino serial, en otros era alabado, pero a la vez, temido. Era rápido, fuerte y, sobre todo, silencioso. Las autoridades no sabían cómo atraparlo, no se les ocurría por dónde buscar y, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de encontrarlo, él prácticamente se les escapaba de las manos.

Pero había algo que a ellos se les escapaba. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía su verdadero nombre. Sólo una persona lo sabía, y ese era su hermano del alma, su compadre del crimen, Vegeta. Pero, además de él, nadie lo sabía. Sus enemigos lo conocían como "Clyde".

Ése era un apodo que se había ganado en la cárcel de la sexta Galaxia. Sus compañeros de cárcel lo llamaban así porque, supuestamente, tenía cara de llevar ese nombre en su sangre. Esa fue la última vez en la cual había estado en una cárcel de mínima seguridad. Ahora tenía una racha de venir acumulando pedidos de captura en cada galaxia que visitaba. Y todos esos pedidos tenían su motivo, y cada una de ellas era peor que la anterior.

Tenía pedidos de captura y/o de asesinato por robar el banco más importante del universo, por intento de asesinato al rey de un planeta importante, por tomar como rehenes a más de mil personas, por tener amoríos con las princesas de otros planetas -aunque no había amor en esas relaciones-, por golpear a un muy importante funcionario público, por matar al gobernador de la Galaxia del sur, y por cargos de robo a más de tres mil bancos y negocios ilegales en todo el gran universo conocido.

Todos lo tildaban de asesino, después de haber matado al gobernador de la galaxia del sur. Pero nadie sabía la realidad de lo que había pasado en ese día. Él no era un asesino, y jamás le había gustado matar gente. Todo ese día había sido un accidente, desde el robo hasta la onda de energía que había acabado con una muy importante vida. Pero, por alguna razón, ese día cambió la perspectiva del mundo para él. Se podría decir que eso fue algo que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora. Aunque en realidad había una razón mayor, pero no le gustaba recordarlo. Ese asunto era familiar.

Jamás se había quejado de ser un sayajin, es más, saber eso lo hacía sentir poderoso, pero su padre jamás le había dejado ser lo que quería ser, ser un hombre libre. Antes siempre había sido un chico bueno, jamás se peleaba con nadie, obedecía todas las órdenes como si estuviera en la armada espacial. Hasta tenía una beca asegurada para entrar a sus 15 años -esa era la edad en la cual se convertían en adultos los sayajines- en la armada espacial de Freezer. Pero los límites frenaban cada cosa que quería hacer. Siempre había tenido un impulso que no lo dejaba quieto en ningún momento del día, y solía hacer desastres sin quererlo. Cada vez que eso pasaba, su padre lo reprendía duramente y solía ponerlo en su lugar con golpes fuertes. Eso había comenzado a forjar una personalidad dura en él.

Luego de tantas órdenes que recibía de su padre, no pudo aguantar más, y a los quince, un día antes de entrar en la armada, se había escapado de su casa, decidiendo que desde ese día viviría como él quería vivir, sin leyes ni órdenes que lo marcaran.

Lamentablemente, a muchas personas no les gustó eso. Comenzó a ganarse mala fama cuando buscaba formas de "supervivencia". Por errores cometidos en su juventud, terminó entrando en la cárcel por su primera vez. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre, decepcionado y hasta avergonzado de que ese fuera su hijo. Cegado por el odio, el joven de sólo quince años utilizó a su padre para poder escaparse de ese lugar. Luego sólo lo miró, y salió corriendo.

Aún recordaba la última mirada que le había dado a su padre antes de irse. Él lo miró con pena, en cambio su padre lo miró con desdén y odio.

_-Eres una vergüenza-le había dicho su padre ese último día __-ojalá fueses como tu hermano._

Nunca más lo volvió a ver, pero consideraba que no era necesario tener a un padre. Prefería estar solo, sin ataduras ni contratos que lo unieran a algo y que le limitaran sus acciones.

Desde ese entonces había saqueado lugares para vivir. Eso lo emocionaba y divertía, no tanto como luchar contra alguien más fuerte, pero aún así le encantaba. Ahora que había asesinado al enemigo que lo había estado rastreando por años, ya se sentía libre. Pero aún así sabía que lo seguían buscando a muerte. Pero no había nadie capaz de detenerlo, su fuerza era increíble, y su sadismo era aún mayor. Con sólo mirar a alguien, esa persona ya se desmayaba. Era terrible, y no había lugar en donde no le temieran.

Exhaló fuertemente, y se deslizó por su silla. Tenía que buscar un nuevo sitio para esconderse, pero ya no había lugar en el cual no lo reconocieran. Su peinado era característico, pero no se lo cambiaría. Esa era su identidad y, cada vez que alguien reconocía ese cabello despeinado, temblaba. Eso le encantaba. Era más fácil que entregaran lo que tenían, y parecía como si las mujeres lo amaran más por cómo se comportaba.

Pero a él ninguna de ellas le interesaba. Todas eran terriblemente histéricas, y decían poder soportar la actitud del joven. En sólo cinco minutos, el sayan las mandaba a contar estrellas. Ninguna era lo suficientemente buena como para él. Estaba seguro de que no había mujer que pudiese atraer su atención, en ningún lugar del universo. Ninguna tenía... eso que él buscaba. Ninguna era fuerte, lista, rápida y sobre todo linda, como para poder centrar todos sus pensamientos en esa persona. Además, no quería estar atado a nada, por eso aborrecía las parejas y, sobre todo, los casamientos. Jamás estaría con nadie, y moriría soltero, como se lo había prometido.

Miraba las estrellas y sus ojos se iluminaban. Ese cielo oscuro le había dado energías para seguir adelante, y había cautivado su atención, siendo el único límite entre él y sus osadías que lograba una tras otra cada día. Cada cosa que hacía, la hacía con el sentimiento de que ya no había nadie que pudiese controlarlo, ni siquiera su padre. Y las estrellas eran la prueba de eso, ellas eran las únicas que entendían todo lo que pasaba por la mente del sayan y las que guardaban los secretos más profundos que él no se atrevía a pronunciar.

Enrolló su cola en su cintura y cerró sus ojos. Al fin tenía tiempo para descansar, y dormir un buen rato. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía bien. Empezó a relajarse, sintiendo su cuerpo flotar y moverse a través del espacio exterior.

De pronto, un sonido rayado retumbó en su cabeza. El saiyan abrió los ojos irritado, apretando sus dientes. Su cola se erizó y él dio un saltito de su silla. Su rastreador comenzó a recibir señales confusas, rayadas, que lo estaban dejando sordo. Había muchas interferencias, y el sonido se escuchaba rayado. Entonces, escuchó una voz. Apenas la oyó, suspiró resignado.

-Hey, Kakarotto- le decía- habla Vegeta

-ya lo sé, imbécil. ¿Qué quieres?

-Seguro que tú estabas pensando..

-No te importa lo que yo estaba pensando-le respondió Kakarotto fastidiado

-Como sea. Encontré un lugar en el cual aún no nos conocen.

Eso a Kakarotto le sonaba como algo imposible. Él creía haber visto todo, haber visitado todos los lugares, haber saqueado todas las galaxias. Era casi imposible que se le hubiera escapado un lugar. Él tenía el mapa del universo conocido y el desconocido también, había pasado por los lugares más recónditos del universo, hasta saqueó los lugares más pequeños. Por lo tanto, lo que le estaba diciendo Vegeta sonaba como una locura.

-¿Dónde?

-La Tierra. Está ubicado en la Vía Láctea, y es el tercer planeta del sistema solar. Nadie lo conocía, al parecer sus habitantes son muy débiles e idiotas, no se han desarrollado lo suficiente como para conocer más del universo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no nos van a encontrar?

-Digamos que es una corazonada. Ahora te envío las coordenadas. Intenta no llamar tanto la atención. Iré en unas semanas, espero que cuando llegue no te hayan encontrado. Si eso pasa, yo mismo te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que irás a visitar a Freezer en el infierno

-Ya, no te agites.- se escuchó un gruñido y se cortó la transmisión. Kakarotto marcó las coordenadas en el panel de control, y automáticamente la nave cambió de dirección.

La Tierra sonaba como un lugar aburrido. Sin mucha tecnología, personas inútiles. Seguro que eran todos feos, con colores de piel roja o azul. O verde, tal vez se llamaba La Tierra porque tenía personas verdes, o tal vez eran plantas. Genial, un mundo de verduras, todo para vegetarianos. Seguro se aburriría. Pero aún así sentía la emoción de llegar a un lugar nuevo, sin descubrir, siendo él, el primero de toda la galaxia en conocer ese lugar.

Hasta ya estaba haciendo planes. Saquearía y mataría a todos los que se pusieran en su camino. Sería fácil, hasta tenía planeado quedarse con ese planeta, si eran tan débiles, no le sería un problema.

Le dio un último ajuste a las coordenadas, y reajustó su rastreador. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sentía una emoción que hace mucho que no tenía, era como si algo especial e importante fuera a pasar, aunque no sabía qué era.

Pero debía pensar un nombre nuevo. No permitiría que nadie supiera su verdadero nombre, y tampoco quería que lo llamaran "Clyde". Eso era insoportable. Debía ser algo que tuviese que ver con él. Mirando el espacio comenzó a pensar nombres, no quería nada idiota, pero tampoco algo demasiado serio. Algo que quedara con su propio ser.

Entonces, una serie de palabras se acomodó en su mente. Mirando el cielo, una idea le llegó de pronto. No sabía por qué, pero el nombre "Goku" llegó a él de la nada. Aunque sabía que ese ordenamiento de palabras quería decir "sobre el cielo". Eso era perfecto para él.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó contra su sillón afelpado. La nave continuaba avanzando a velocidades casi incalculables por el espacio, entrando en la Vía Láctea, y acercándose cada vez más al Sistema Solar. El saiyan no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

-Tierra- pronunció Kakarotto- aquí voy.

*******************Ç************

_¿Alguna vez has tenido un oscuro secreto? Un secreto del cuál ni siquiera compartirías con tigo misma… son muy pocos los que llegan a tener uno, y lamentablemente, yo me encuentro en esa minoría. Para mí, el día y la noche son simples esperpentos relacionados siempre con el bien y el mal… y entre ellos, hay una diferencia prácticamente nula, al menos en mis ojos._

_Se podría decir que todo el mundo a lo largo de los años elije su lugar. _

_Siempre un lugar._

_El bien o el mal… El ying o el yang. El día o la noche. El cielo o el infierno …_

… _La vida o la muerte …_

_Yo simplemente puedo reírme ante eso, pero seria una hipócrita. Todas esas sonrisas falsas mal disimuladas, las continuas fiestas por el mero hecho de que el bien triunfo sobre el mal… un clásico, o mejor dicho, todo un cliché. Pero a diferencia de la gran mayoría de personas, yo nunca celebre eso, yo me limite a regalarle a todo el mundo una sonrisa fingida, sobre todo a mi familia… bueno, al menos lo que queda de ella… claro que ellos ya eligieron su lugar, ellos eligieron el bien, ellos eligieron el ying, también eligieron el día sobre la noche, por no olvidar el cielo y la vida… la verdad es que esto no me disgusta en absoluto… ¿es extraño?_

Los primeros y potentes rayos ultravioletas del sol comenzaron a asomarse por las laderas de la montaña Fry, calentando el ambiente en pocos minutos y eliminando cualquier rastro de la frescura de la noche anterior. Unos pocos habitantes del poblado de Guynamao, comenzaron como siempre con su rutina mañanera, cegando los verdes campos y plantando previamente nuevas semillas para la próxima temporada. Todo el ambiente era enfermizamente pacifico, los niños ayudaban a los mayores con la cosecha, estos se los agradecían con enorme gratitud… en resumen, todos tenían buenas y puras intenciones. Es de suponer que ese extraño comportamiento entre las personas se debía a que el poblado se encontraba bien apartado de cualquier ostentosa cuidad que pudiera llegar a influenciar a sus habitantes con la codicia y las ansias de poder.

Antes de que los rayos del sol entrasen por su ventana, una joven Chichi ya estaba en pie, mirándose en el espejo de su tocador con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, su pelo largo de color azabache brillaba con fuerza mientras esta intentaba peinarlo inútilmente para quitarle sus nudos. Debido a su arduo trabajo en el campo que comienza con el crepúsculo mañanero y finaliza con la puesta de sol, su pelo que antes estaba echo de seda fina y terciopelo, ahora parecía estropajo bajo sus suaves manos. Ella desistió en su vano intento rutinario y decidió atarlo en una cola de caballo baja como siempre hacia, dejando que su flequillo le cubriese la frente y dos mechones libres de pelo a los lados de su cara por delante de sus orejas. Rápidamente se despojó de su fino camisón blanco y se enfundó en su sencillo traje de combatiente firma china, este era de color azul marino con una faja-cinturón roja alrededor de su estrecha cintura, a pesar de que el vestido se veía increíblemente sencillo, este se aferraba fielmente a su voluptuosa figura juvenil. Chichi se colocó rápidamente unas cómodas zapatillas rojas mientras salía como un rayo hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y prepararse para un nuevo día, hoy, al igual que el resto de los días, iba a tener una larga jornada de trabajo en el campo.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de sumergir su cara en el agua helada del lavamanos un par de segundos.

-bueno, ahora si que estoy bien despierta- se dijo a si misma mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla. Lamentablemente, el día no disponía de suficientes horas para la joven fémina, así que no habría ninguna ducha matutina para quitarse el sudor del día anterior. Chichi se dirigió hacia la cocina con la intención de preparar un abundante desayuno para su familia.

Ella comenzó a vaciar la despensa mientras sacaba la leche, los cereales, media docena de huevos, masa de tortitas, miel y, como no, tocino. Chichi se puso manos a la obra de manera completamente motriz. Cuando cocinaba, se dejaba llevar totalmente por sus magníficos instintos culinarios, y dejaba que sus manos trabajasen por si solas de manera conjunta.

Por fuera, todo el que conocía a la encantadora Chichi, y cuando preguntaban por ella, siempre respondían lo mismo: que ella era una chica educada, inteligente, amable, bondadosa, responsable y muy trabajadora. Por supuesto, la chica estaba segura que solo decían eso por que ella era la princesa de ese pequeño poblado alejado de la mano de Kamisama. Claro que antes esto no era un _pequeño_ poblado. Todavía recordaba claramente que lo que ahora son sencillas chozas de campesinos, antes eran lindas y acomodadas casas de gente un poco mas culta. Pero en sus doce años, un fuego mágico redució su querido reino a cenizas, y ahora, esto no era ni la sombra de lo que llegó a ser en tiempos pasados.

Chichi en esos momentos estaba, en pocas palabras, completamente harta de su vida. Todo era siempre lo mismo, jornadas de duro trabajo de 12 horas seguidas, dormir tan solo seis horas como máximo… solo había una cosa que le agradaba de su vida, y esa eran las artes marciales.

Desde su más tierna juventud, ella fue estrictamente criada para ser una princesa guerrera, y así algún día poder sacar a su gente adelante junto con sus hermanos. Pero todos sus planes de una vida muy interesante como princesa fueron cruelmente arruinados, y ella ahora estaba atada a una muy aburrida vida de campesina. Lo único bueno que había en su vida, eran las seis horas de lucha que tenia todos los días, esa era su única vía de escape de todas sus increíbles frustraciones.

Siempre que miraba hacia el firmamento celeste, una gran envidia le hacia estragos por dentro, al ver como algunos pájaros y unos pocos dinosaurios volaban libremente dejándose llevar por sus instintos y deseos de libertad. Lo único que podía hacer Chichi era bajar la cabeza y centrarse en el suelo marrón que pisaban sus pies, solo para volver a poner los pies en la tierra, y encontrarse con la cruda realidad de que ésta era su vida y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. Ella estaba completamente harta de todo, no le gustaba para nada lo que vivía, y sentía que si continuaba así durante más tiempo, ella misma daría fin con su propia existencia sabiendo su destino.

Si ella decidía acabar con su vida por decisión propia, según su religión, iría directamente al infierno, _seguro que la vida allí seria más interesante, _pensó la pelinegra con infinito sarcasmo mientras colocaba los platos rebosantes de comida sobre la mesa.

-¡EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA LISTO!- gritó por encima de sus pulmones, solo para despertar a sus hermanos, ya que estaba segura de que su padre se había levantado unas horas antes, como siempre hacia, para comenzar con sus cultivos bien temprano. Apresurados pasos comenzaron a retumbar por las escaleras, mientras segundos después, sus hermanos mayores se agolparon para entrar primero en la cocina.

-mhhh, huele delicioso hermanita- felicitó el mayor.

-gracias Yamcha- respondió Chichi mientras se sentaba a su derecha, y su otro hermano ocupaba su lugar de siempre en el otro extremo de la mesa rectangular.

Yamcha comía casi a la velocidad de la luz, hoy no iba a trabajar en el campo ni iba a entrenar con el maestro Roshi, en lugar de eso, el viajaría temprano hacia ciudad Satan para tener una cita con su nueva novia, Bulma Brief, la hija del hombre mas rico de todo mundo y dueño de Corporación Capsula. Chichi conoció solo una vez a la exótica chica peliazul, ella en verdad era muy simpática, pero a la vez tenían personalidades muy opuestas, pero eso no quería decir que no se llevasen bien. Simplemente no se conocían demasiado entre ellas y eso quería decir no eran amigas intimas.

-Yamcha, te vas a atragantar- dijo su otro hermano Krilin. Yamacha estaba a punto de hablar para responderle algo de mal gusto, pero en el momento en el que abrió la boca, sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, al igual que su comida, y comenzó a toser violentamente. Chichi rodó los ojos con exasperación mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba a ayudar a su tonto hermano, al cual su cara estaba empezando a tomar un antinatural color azul que pasaba lentamente al morado. Chichi le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y este escupió mecánicamente su comida, que se "disparó" justo en la cara de su hermano mediano.

-jajajaja- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumulase en los ojos de la joven chica, mientras veía como la cara de su otro hermano se iba volviendo roja poco a poco, pero de la ira.

-¡no tiene gracia Chichi!- le reprendió Krilin mientras se sacaba la comida procesada de la cara con una servilleta.

-¡sí que la tiene!- le rebatió sacándole la lengua infantilmente, como la típica hermana pequeña que vivía solo para fastidiar a sus hermanos mayores.

Una vez que ya terminaron de desayunar por fin, Yamcha desapareció por la puerta principal mientras llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas y su cápsula que contenía su aeronave. Chichi, con la ayuda de Krilin, llevó todos los platos a la pila de mármol donde se lavaban y procedió a enjabonarlos y aclararlos, mientras su hermano los secaba y los guardaba en su lugar.

-¿vas a entrenar sola hoy?- le preguntó Krilin mirándola de reojo y guardaba el último plato. Chichi asintió mientras se secaba las manos.

-si, pero solo voy a entrenar un rato en el bosque… quiero practicar todos mis ataques, ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi?- le preguntó cambiando completamente de tema. Krilin se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-supongo que bien, ahora mismo el maestro Roshi esta intentando enseñarnos a mi, Tien Shin Han y a Yamcha la onda Kamehameha, pero todavía no la tenemos dominada, es muy complicada- dijo con el ceño fruncido, al recordar como ninguno había conseguido ni siquiera decir la palabra "Kamehameha" sin que una onda de energía les estallase en la cara, Chichi asintió con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Krilin cuando la domines…

-si, te enseñaré a utilizarla- la cortó Krilin con una sonrisa conociendo perfectamente a su hermana pequeña. Chichi asintió contenta mientras ella también salía de la casa.

-¡Gracias Krilin! ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!- se despidió fingiendo completa felicidad, aunque en realidad ella era un poco feliz ante las expectativas de poder aprender dentro de poco tiempo un nuevo ataque… pero eso no cambiaría en nada su monótona vida de campesina siempre se esforzó por aparentar ser feliz delante de su familia, simplemente no quería preocuparlos con sus tonterías de ansiar una vida más interesante.

Chichi se internó en el bosque sin preocupaciones mientras buscaba su claro favorito rodeado de montañas y cubierto de flores silvestres.

Ese claro se encontraba a unos diez quilómetros de su poblado, y para la atractiva joven de pelo azabache estaba a solo un tiro de piedra. La fémina se quitó sus zapatillas rojas y hundió los pies en la tierra, le encantaba sentir el pulso de la madre naturaleza bajo sus pies descalzos. Ella sostuvo sus zapatillas en las manos, y comenzó a correr en medio del bosque esquivando árboles, saltando troncos caídos y pequeños riachuelos hasta que sus pies se movían por voluntad propia. Se sentía muy ligera. Aceleró el ritmo sintiéndose libre de todas las ataduras durante unos minutos, mientras su vestido se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el viento que se formaba gracias a la velocidad con la que corría.

Unos minutos después llegó al hermoso claro, y tiro sus zapatillas al suelo mientras se acostaba a su lado y ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, su desarrollado pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones con el aire limpio de las montañas. Sus onix negros brillaban con luz propia al mirar el cielo celeste plagado de esponjosas y blancas nubes mientras los pájaros y criaturas voladoras de todo tipo volaban sobre ella en círculos y haciendo piruetas en el aire como si se quisiesen burlar de ella. Una risa melodiosa escapo de sus labios de fresa, ella en esos momentos no los envidiaba para nada.

No sabía por qué, pero la joven chica humana se sentía libre como un pájaro en esos momentos. Ella presentía que algo importante iba a pasar, y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su interior haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda y feliz. Su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, fue liberado de su confinamiento y se desplegó sobre el verde césped como si se tratase de tinta negra derramada, mientras su piel de porcelana blanca brillaba bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, y sus ojos estaban bien protegidos por sus espesas pestañas azabache.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante las bajas expectativas de entrenamiento, normalmente ella aprovechaba días como estos para entrenar… pero hoy, por algún motivo, todo se sentía distinto. El césped era más suave y verde, el cielo era mas azul, las nubes mas blancas, y… Chichi entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba fijar su vista en el cielo, en un punto específico del firmamento celeste.

Ahí había algo, al principio era sólo un extraño punto negro, pero con el paso de los segundos, ese punto fue creciendo mas y mas hasta convertirse en un extraño objeto que descendía a la tierra a velocidades alarmantes. Sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad y emoción por descubrir que podía ser ese objeto tan extraño mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su caja torácica. Ella se levantó de un salto del suelo y comenzó a correr muy rápidamente hacia el mismo sentido por el cual descendía el objeto, dejando sus zapatillas rojas completamente olvidadas detrás. Por suerte, ella vio que esa "cosa" había caído justo detrás de una montaña, no muy lejos de su posición

Sin esperar un segundo mas, fue corriendo directamente hacia allí dejándose guiar por la estela de humo negro que había dejado el objeto. Su velocidad le permitió llegar en cuestión de minutos justo donde había tenido lugar la colisión y, cautelosamente, fue acercándose hacia el extraño objeto inspeccionándolo con cuidado.

Parecía una especie de nave espacial, o quizás se trataba de un satélite, no estaba segura. En todo caso, ella pudo ver que tenía pintada una letra "F" en su exterior, contrachapado con algún tipo de metal desconocido. Con un poco más confianza, se fue acercando más y más a la nave o cosa espacial, y vio que tenia una apertura. Su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella, y con cautela fue asomando su cabeza en el interior de la capsula espacial. Parecía que estaba perfectamente adaptada para que alguien viviese en su interior… pero allí no había absolutamente nadie. De repente, una profunda voz masculina sonó es su espalda y la joven chica humana dio un salto por el susto mientras se giraba hacia el.

-Valla, valla. Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una linda gatita curiosa ¿acaso no sabes el dicho sobre lo que les ocurre a las gatitas curiosas como tú?

_Ho, solo espero que no se refiera al dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato"_ pensó la joven Chichi.

* * *

**Y acá termina el primer capítulo. Esperamos que les haya gustado y si así fue, háganlo saber!  
¡Mordiscos! Pixie girl y Queonda**


	2. Un Aventurero Extraño

**Capitulo: 2**

**¡Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capitulo! ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Queonda-PixieGirl**

* * *

Chichi miro de arriba a abajo al hombre, muy extraño por cierto. Su inusual cabello desafiaba totalmente a la gravedad, al igual que su mirada, pero esta parecía que desafiaba a cualquier ley, escrita o no. También llevaba la "ropa" más extravagante que había visto en toda su vida, Chichi habría jurado que se trataba de una especie de armadura, pero no podía reconocer a la civilización que pertenecía… casi parecía haber salido de un futuro no muy lejano. Ella se golpeó mentalmente a si misma, en vez de mirar al hombre mas raro que había visto en toda su vida.. ¡Tenía que intentar escapar!

Un extraño hombre aparentemente muy fuerte y una joven que no lo conocía. Solos. Los dos. En medio de unas montañas despobladas… eso no podía acabar bien.

_No me importa si es un pervertido o no, si intenta cualquier cosa le voy a patear el culo de lo lindo. Yo soy mas fuerte que la mayoría de chicos que conozco, no tengo por que tener miedo, _se dijo Chichi mentalmente para calmarse al ver que su mano temblaba ligeramente traicionándola.

Por otro lado, Kakaroto estaba un poco contento de que al parecer la raza líder de este planeta no eran crucíferos ni eran bichos horribles, las similitudes físicas de los terrícolas con los saiyajines eran increíbles, Kakaroto por un segundo habría jurado que se trataba de una saiyajin, pero esta carecía de cola y su nivel de potencia era demasiado baja. El se acercó a ella bruscamente para inspeccionarla y ver si tenia algo fuera de lo normal, aletas, escamas, púas venenosas escondidas bajo su piel… el había visto de todo, había conocido demasiadas razas diferentes de aliens en distintas galaxias.

Al ver que el hombre extraño se le acercaba, Chichi retrocedió rápidamente y entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente en él. -¿Quién eres tú? ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!- advirtió ella intentando aparentar la mayor valentía posible y entró automáticamente en una posición defensiva.

_Parece que los terrícolas tienen un dialecto muy primitivo, su lenguaje contiene sonidos básicos distintivos. Es parecido al idioma universal, pero yo conozco este tipo de dialecto, es uno de los muchos que aprendí en mi formación como saiyajin. _Pensó Kakarotto al registrar las palabras de la terrícola de pelo negro, pero el no hizo caso al significado de dichas palabras y volvió a emprender su avance hacia ella.

Siempre que llegaba a un nuevo planeta, el "estudiaba" al primer habitante de dicho planeta que veía, para ver si tenían algún tipo de arma especial incorporada en ellos, o ver si por lo menos eran fuertes. Al parecer este espécimen sabía luchar, no fue muy difícil de adivinar, ya que en el mismo momento en que la detectó como una posible amenaza, y no se equivocaba, entró automáticamente en una postura defensiva.

Kakarotto miraba con burla a la terrícola, al parecer ella pensaba que podía ganarlo en una pelea. El prosiguió con su avance sin bacilar mientras continuaba escaneándola con la mirada. A primera vista le parecía muy aburrida, al parecer ella no tenia ningún mecanismo de ataque para defenderse de su depredador así que era totalmente vulnerable ante él. Solo poseía un cuerpo bonito, nada más, pero eso de momento le traía sin cuidado, el saiyajin ya se había revolcado con demasiadas hembras exóticas que superaban su belleza varias veces.

Chichi entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente en él, había algo en su actitud, algo en su mirada que le daba miedo y le ponía los pelos de punta, pero ella encubrió sus emociones totalmente, había una cosa que le habían enseñado bien sus hermanos, y esa era que no tenia que mostrar ninguna debilidad hacia el "enemigo", no importa las circunstancias. No importa que ese era el hombre más musculoso que había visto en toda su vida, no importa su mirada calculadora y fría, no importa su armadura extraña, no importa su sonrisa petulante y rebuscada.

-¡no sigas!- amenazó cuando ya se encontraba a escasos metros de su persona, pero parecía que no la escuchaba, o mejor dicho, le traía sin cuidado todo lo que dijese. Cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar con un miedo natural e incontrolable por culpa de su aterradora mirada, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado demasiado lejos, estaba perdiendo miserablemente en su lucha contra sus emociones. Sin pensarlo más, le intento encestar un puñetazo en la quijada pero él atrapo su puño como si nada y le sostuvo su mano fuertemente.

La chica intentó liberar su mano desesperadamente de su apretado agarre, notando como esta se enfriaba por la repentina falta de circulación sanguínea en esa zona. Además, Chichi intentaba evadir su mirada de todas las formas posibles, con solo echar un vistazo en esos ojos ébanos que transmitían una oscuridad y frialdad sin fin, ya conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

-¡SUELTAME!- gritó mientras agarraba con su otra mano su muñeca e intentaba estirar de su cautiva mano para liberarla, eso solo consiguió que su errante agarre aumentase.

-no- dijo por primera vez ya cansado de escuchar las tonterías de la terrícola, en los dos minutos que la conocía, su mente ya le había tentado más de cien veces con matarla… pero eso no formaba parte del plan. Se suponía que tenía que pasar completamente desapercibido (de momento), el se tenia que aprovechar de que los humanos no saben acerca de su verdadera identidad, y su gran parecido físico con ellos era un punto a su favor. En un rápido y fluido movimiento atrapo sus dos pequeñas manos con una de las suyas, pero esta vez sin apretarlas mucho, solo lo suficiente como para que no se escapara.

-¿Cómo… como te llamas?- le preguntó él, a decir verdad esta era la primera vez que empleaba este lenguaje, pero como al parecer era una derivación del lenguaje universal, emplearla no le resultaba muy difícil que digamos.

-¡Madito pervertido! ¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre?- Chichi continuaba luchando fieramente para zafarse de su agarre, pero no con tanto empeño como antes, una parte de ella sabia que todos estos esfuerzos eran inútiles y debía reservar sus energías para correr, si es que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba Kakarotto, normalmente llegando a este punto su victima ya estaría aterrorizado y le diría todo lo que quería saber sin poner pegas…. ¡¿Por qué ella no hacia lo mismo?! El gruñó de rabia mientras con su otra mano la agarraba de su lisa cabellera con fuerza y acerco su cara a la suya para obligarla a encontrarse con sus amenazantes ojos.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡Así que me la respondes! ¡¿Cómo diablos te llamas?!- decir que solamente estaba enfadado era un gran eufemismo… nunca, _jamás_, nadie había tenido la valentía o estupidez de desafiarlo de tal manera, solo Vegeta, y nunca terminaba bien.

En el segundo en que la mirada de la chica se encontró con la del saiyajin no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente intimidada, pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad y coraje logró arrastrar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su mente. Este no era el momento para dejar que el miedo la dominase, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

El saiyajin hizo una mueca de asco para después convertirla en una de ira ¿esa terrícola le escupió? En el momento en que sus caras se encontraban a escasos centímetros ¡tuvo la osadía de escupirle!

Chichi, por mucho que lo intentase no pudo evitar que en su cara se formase una imperceptible sonrisa. Nunca antes se había encontrado con un hombre tan aterrador, pero el echo de saber que ella también tenia posibilidades de salirse con la suya la hacia sentirse mejor. Aprovechando su momentánea distracción consiguió por fin liberar sus manos de su agarre, y dio unos apresurados pasos hacia atrás mientras se frotaba sus doloridas muñecas y a la vez pensaba en que hacer, ya había probado atacarle y descubrió que era inútil… ahora solo le quedaba una opción; huir. Aunque en realidad dudaba que consiguiera hacerlo, esa al parecer era su única oportunidad de escapar. Chichi no perdió mas tiempo y continuo retrocediendo sobre sus pasos para después darse media vuelta y salir corriendo con la máxima rapidez posible que sus pies lograron alcanzar.

Kakarotto vio con burla como su presa intentaba miserablemente escapar de él, e interiormente no pudo evitar reírse de su ingenuidad. En realidad el podría dejarla escapar, pero no lo haría. Kakarotto no permitiría que se saliese con la suya después de haberle escupido, ¡nunca antes se habían atrevido a hacerle tal cosa!, era degradante.

El saiyajin no se molesto en correr tras ella, en lugar de eso emprendió el vuelo a una velocidad ridículamente lenta posicionándose exactamente encima de la chica de pelo azabache.

Chichi corría lo más rápidamente posible mientras miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, siempre dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando no veía a ese extraño sujeto persiguiéndola. Chichi no pudo evitar maldecirse mil veces mentalmente ante el echo de estar tan lejos de su casa, aunque para ella un par de kilómetros no era casi nada, el echo de correr por que se le daba la gana a correr "por su vida" lo cambiaba todo.

Cuando miro por sexta vez en su espalda para asegurarse definitivamente de que nadie le estaba dando caza, sus pies se tropezaron con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra provocando que cayese al suelo de cabeza y rodase unas cuantas veces por el suelo por culpa de la inercia que se formó ante su velocidad.

-ayyy- se quejó cuando por fin dejo de rodar por el piso y acabó boca abajo tragándose casi medio kilo de tierra. La pelinegra escupió la tierra marrón con desagrado mientras se sentaba en el suelo cubierto de ramitas y hojas.

De repente, un agudo dolor proveniente de su tobillo izquierdo hizo que la chica se replegase sobre ella misma y se agarrase su sufrido tobillo con las dos manos, al parecer con la caída se lo había torcido.. o dislocado, ella no entendía mucho sobre estas cosas, aunque sus hermanos si… ¡¿podría haber sido peor?!... Esta no era la primera vez que ella se torcía, dislocaba o rompía algo, pero siempre fue muy quejumbrosa cuando le ocurría.

_¡Maldita sea, ahora nooo!_ Se quejó mentalmente… definitivamente, este no era el mejor momento para una lesión en el pie, especialmente si tenía que correr.

Para su grandísimo disgusto, casi de la nada Kakarotto descendió a la tierra posándose a muy pocos metros de la fémina. Chichi no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos peligrosamente en el al ver la cara de burla que presentaba, aunque tampoco la podía ver bien ya que las lágrimas de dolor le nublaban ligeramente la vista.

Kakarotto cambió su mirada de burla a una indescifrable, el la estuvo observando desde el cielo y vio que su pastosidad provocó que cayese de bruces contra el suelo, era una humana realmente estupida, especuló el. Pero aún así todavía podría serle de utilidad. El saiyajin se acercó a ella, que por cierto todavía continuaba sentada en el suelo, y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. El miró su tobillo izquierdo y alzó una ceja _¿esta humana esta berreando por que al parecer se dislocó el tobillo? _Pensó casi sorprendido ante su aparente fragilidad. Kakarotto acerco su mano a su tobillo en un acto instintivo para inspeccionar la lesión, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de siquiera tocarla, la terrícola le dio un manotazo para que se alejase de ella.

-aléjate de mi- dijo Chichi con la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza. Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos y la miró impasible.

-¿en realidad quieres que lo haga?- le dijo con burla –por lo visto no hay rastro de civilización a kilómetros a la redonda, bien podría dejarte aquí a merced de las garras de un depredador…- Chichi lo interrumpió con una risa sarcástica.

-¿a la merced de un depredador? ¿te estas refiriendo a ti mismo?- se burló ella mandándole una mirada acecina.

Kakarotto sonrió, ella estaba en lo cierto, aquí la única amenaza que había realmente era él… pero ella no lo sabia. Ignorando sus molestas protestas Kakarotto aparto sus manos que estaban rodeando su tobillo y lo agarró con una de las suyas, solo se lo había torcido, pero era una torcedura bastante fea. Aunque lo que mas le sorprendió al extraterrestre era lo fino que era su tobillo, el lo podría partir en dos con un solo dedo.

Chichi dio un silbido de dolor cuando él comenzó a ejercer presión en distintas partes de su tobillo, mientras intentaba guardar sus lagrimas para no mostrar su vulnerabilidad.

-solo te has torcido un tendón- dijo soltando su tobillo rápidamente después de su chequeo.

En el momento en que la liberó ella aprovechó para levantarse del suelo utilizando su pierna sana como punto de apoyo. Chichi intentó caminar, pero en el momento en que dio un paso un dolor parecido a una onda eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba apoyarse en el árbol mas cercano no dispuesta a volver a ejercer su peso en la zona herida nuevamente. Sus manos palparon lentamente la superficie de donde se había apoyado, esto no era un árbol, normalmente los árboles eran ásperos y fríos, esto era suave y calido. Chichi abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir que se había aferrado al brazo del misterioso extraño, y el la estaba mirando con una expresión de fastidió mezclado con algo de humor.

Chichi se soltó rápidamente de el como si tuviese la peste y dio un paso hacia atrás volviéndose a apoyar en su tobillo lesionado, ella dio un grito ahogado de dolor mientras caía inevitablemente al suelo sentada… Ahora también se había dañado el trasero con la repentina caída.

Kakaroto no pudo evitar mirar con gracia a la terrícola, que ahora estaba nuevamente en el suelo quejándose por un dolor nuevo.

-¡maldito, esto es culpa tuya!- se quejó Chichi mirándole enfadada, ya que al parecer el estaba disfrutando de su dolor.

-no es mi culpa que seas una mujer patosa- dijo simplemente mirándola desde arriba. Chichi volvió a entrecerrar los ojos en el.

-¡yo no soy patosa! ¡y no me llames mujer, tengo un maldito nombre!- dijo ella intentando levantarse vanamente del suelo, ahora con la lesión en el trasero ella estaba mas inmovilizada que antes.

Kakarotto pudo ver que le costaba moverse, así estaba mejor, de esta forma ya no se escaparía, o mejor dicho ya no se intentaría escapar. De alguna manera a Kakarotto le hacia gracia el comportamiento de esta terrícola, quizás de momento le podría ser de alguna utilidad.

-me llamo... Goku, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó utilizando su nombre falso que él mismo se había impuesto. Kakarotto esperaba que empleando la psicología básica, sobre si él le daba su nombre primero para poder saber el suyo luego, ella no lo tomaría tanto como una amenaza y daría su brazo a torcer.

La pelinegra refunfuño unas palabras por lo bajo que ni siquiera el mismo pudo distinguir, pero después ella asintió con la cabeza casi en un modo de derrota –Chichi- dijo simplemente mirando hacia otro lado.

Chichi era un nombre extraño, pero al parecer se ajustaba bien a ella ya que era una humana extraña. Kakarotto volvió a desviar la mirada a su tobillo ya hinchado, ella necesitaba asistencia. Sin mediar palabra el la levantó bruscamente del suelo y la lanzó sobre su hombro. Chichi dio un gritó ahogado por la sorpresa y comenzó a retorcerse en su agarre para intentar liberarse.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Deja que me valla!- gritó mientras golpeaba con las manos cerradas su espalda.

-no estas en condiciones para caminar, y ni mucho menos pelear- le dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia al frente –mujer, ¿Dónde vives?-

Chichi dejó de golpearle vanamente ya que se hacia a la idea que sus golpes ni siquiera lo conseguían inmutar… tal vez ella lo había malinterpretado desde un principio, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Con ese "estupendo" saludo sobre un pobre gato encontrando su propio fin por culpa de su curiosidad, claro que se estaba refiriendo a ella… pero quizás, y solo quizás, él a lo mejor no era tan malo después de todo… puede que solo sea el hombre más raro que había visto en toda su vida.

-desde esta perspectiva no puedo ver muy bien por donde estas caminando- dijo ella señalándole que desde su posición solo tenia una estupenda visión de su ancha espalda –ah! Y no me llames mujer, ¡por algo te dije mi nombre!

Kakarotto resoplo no haciendo caso a su último comentario mientras la bajaba de su hombro y la cargaba para su disgusto a estilo nupcial. Chichi miró hacia al frente y no le costó demasiado ubicarse, ella se conocía todo estos alrededores como la palma de su mano y supo que todavía le quedaban como unos diez u once kilómetros mas o menos para llegar a su poblado. Chichi suspiró mientras cedía a las exigencias de su cansado cuerpo y se apoyaba mas cerca del mencionado Goku.

-Solo tienes que ir recto, mi pueblo se encuentra pasando esas montañas- dijo señalando repentinamente con el dedo a dos montañas en la lejanía.

Kakarotto asintió para después el vuelo sin pensárselo dos veces. Chichi dio un grito agudo mientras rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y se aferraba a él como si la vida le dependiese totalmente de ello, el saiyajin sonrió ante el ataque de pánico de la morena ¿acaso pensaba que iban a ir andando?... cuan equivocada estaba.

-¡AHHH! ¡GOKUUUU, BAJAME!- gritó Chichi con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello, ella verdaderamente detestaba volar. Sus hermanos intentaron enseñarle a volar con anterioridad, pero ella siempre se rehusó a aprender.

Kakarotto hizo una mueca de renuencia cuando ella se acercó demasiado a el, pero mirándolo bien, quizás ella pueda convertirse en su nuevo objeto sexual. El nunca había conocido a una hembra como ella antes, normalmente todas al conocer su reputación ya caían rendidas a sus pies y prácticamente les rogaban para que se las llevase a su lecho… pero ella… Kakarotto nunca había estado con alguien así antes, era linda… pero no más que otras… pero aún así ella poseía un coraje o también denominado estupidez que nunca había visto en una hembra antes… Él no se había dado cuenta de que en todo el camino la mujer no había parado de patearle con su pie sano mientras le gritaba todo tipo de obscenidades muy cerca de su oído, al parecer el casi había estado en trance con sus propios pensamientos.

En ese momento, Kakarotto pudo ver que pasando las montañas que la terrícola le había mencionado con anterioridad, efectivamente se encontraba un poblado constituido por pequeñas casas que estaban rodeando un castillo.

Chichi apartó la cara de su cuello un poco mareada al notar que el había dejado de volar y se encontraba suspendido en el aire, ese hombre poesía un olor demasiado fuerte que ella no pudo distinguir, pero era lo suficientemente potente como para marearla… y no en el mal sentido, era mas bien una sensación extraña.

-¿es ahí?- le preguntó Kakarotto y Chichi miró hacia abajo dando un grito ahogado, ¡por Kamisama, por lo menos se encontraron a mas de 150 metros de altura! Chichi clavó sin piedad las uñas en sus hombros y ocultó de nuevo su cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras asentía ligeramente. Kakarotto suspiró con irritación ante la exagerada reacción del espécimen femenino, no queriendo admitir que en cierto modo su dramatizada reacción era muy divertida… o quizás linda.

Kakarotto descendió al suelo rápidamente justo en el centro de la aldea, en donde se encontraban las puertas principales del palacio.

-ya hemos llegado- declaró apartándola bruscamente de él, pero ayudándola en cierto modo a mantenerse derecha teniendo en cuenta sus lesiones.

En ese momento, su hermano mediano estaba saliendo del castillo mientras cargaba dos baldes de agua que casi tenían su mismo tamaño, pero ambos cayeron al suelo al ver a su hermana, o mas bien su estado, ella estaba sucia y llena de tierra por todas partes, mientras su cuerpo presentaba pequeños cortes aquí y allá, pero lo que menos le gusto fue que estaba acompañada por un hombre de gran estatura, aparentemente por no decir seguramente fuerte que llevaba unas vestimentas muy extrañas. Krilin se acercó corriendo a ella con una cara de preocupación.

-¡hermana! ¿estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado sin hacer caso de momento al extraño desconocido. Chichi asintió mientras sonreía cálidamente haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

-si, no te preocupes… yo solo estaba entrenando y… me caí- dijo haciendo una señal con su mano hacia su cuerpo que corroboraba totalmente su media mentira mientras intentaba apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en su pie sano –pero por suerte, Goku…- dijo señalando al hombre que miraba a su hermano arqueando una ceja como si se estuviese cuestionando el hecho de que fuesen verdaderamente hermanos –me encontró y me trajo aquí volando como un loco! ¿te lo puedes creer?- añadió lo último mandándole una mirada casi molesta, Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos fastidioso mientras desviaba su atención hacia otro lado.

Krilin miró al desconocido reacio y después le hizo una señal a su hermana para que lo siguiera, Chichi captó la señal y comenzó a seguirlo confusa ¿Qué querría decirle Krilin?... aunque en el fondo se hacia una idea de que era.

-¿Qué ocurre Krilin?- le preguntó inocentemente rogando en su mente para que se haya tragado su media mentira. El no podía enterarse de todo lo que le "hizo" Goku por que estaba segura que después su hermano era capaz de patearle el culo de lo lindo. La sobreprotección de los hombres era una de las desventajas de ser la única chica de la familia.

-Chichi, no me fío en absoluto de él- le dijo en voz baja para asegurarse de que el hombre tan intimidante que dejaron atrás no los podía escuchar. Pero lo que ninguno no sabía era que los oídos saiyajines captaban hasta el sonido de las alas de una mariposa revoloteando, y Kakarotto los podía escuchar a la perfección.

-ayyy, Krilin no seas así, yo si que creo que es digno de confianza- sin que ambos lo supiesen Kakarotto sonrió oscuramente ante la declaración de la mujer, ella era demasiado confiada e ingenua para su propio bien.

Chichi estaba segura de que si Goku fuese realmente un hombre de mal ya lo habría confirmado en la montaña, pero el no hizo en ningún momento afán de dañarla… bueno, no tanto.

-si tu lo dices Chichi, pero aún así no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima- medio amenazó Krilin, y Chichi sonrió sabiendo que había ganado, como siempre la hermana pequeña se salía con la suya. La pelinegra se separó de su hermano y regresó al lado del saiyajin caminando con cautela para asegurarse de que no recargaba su peso en su pie izquierdo, en realidad ella no quería ni ver su estado en estos momentos.

-seguro que tienes hambre- afirmó Chichi dándole una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que no se fiaba mucho de ese tipo en un principio, el le demostró que en realidad si se podía confiar en el y ella estaba agradecida por su gesto. En ese momento el estomago del saiyajin sonó, o mejor dicho soltó un estruendo. La pelinegra se rió por lo bajo mientras Kakarotto le mandaba una mirada amenazante por la osadía de la fémina ¿Dónde estaba la hembra desconfiada e idiota?

Chichi se dio media vuelta haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Goku para que le siguiera hasta dentro del castillo, a pasar de que en cierto modo el palacio guardaba una ligera impresión humilde, en realidad no lo era. Y de eso eran testigos el brillante piso de mármol, las cortinas burdeos de satén, y los muebles exquisitamente tallados de madera de roble. Pero Chichi se paseaba entre ellos sin darles la menor importancia como si en verdad solo la estuviesen aburriendo en vez de maravillando como secretamente le hacían esas cosas a Kakarotto.

No le fue muy difícil de adivinar que ella vivía aquí al ver la libertad con la que se paseaba entre sus lujos. Y tampoco hacia falta ser un genio para saber que ella ocupaba un alto estatus social… pero no se hacia ni la menor idea de cuál era.

Chichi lo guió hasta la cocina pasando por alto la mirada ligeramente impresionada del saiyajin. Ella estaba muy ocupada pensando en que cocinar hoy, ya se estaba acercando la hora de la comida, y al parecer ya no iban a comer ella y su hermano solos como casi siempre hacían. Su padre siempre estaba muy ocupado, y era toda una suerte poder verlo al menos unos minutos al día, y Yamcha… bueno, el siempre estaba muy ocupado con sus nuevas conquistas. La chica humana se dirigió a la despensa para sacar las ollas y sartenes bajo la mirada atenta del saiyajin.

Kakarotto iba a vigilarla de cerca mientras esta cocinaba, solo para asegurarse de que a la chica no se le caía un poco de veneno dentro de su comida por un "desafortunado descuido". El vio como se dirigía hacia una especie de caja que había en la cocina, y abriendo la puerta de esta había todo tipo de alimentos de muchos colores. La terrícola agarro unas cuantas… cosas. El saiyajin no sabía ni como denominar los coloridos alimentos de este planeta. Ella puso unas cuantas verduras en una tabla de madera y sacó un cuchillo de unas dimensiones considerables. Kakarotto no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia y vigilar con mas cuidado todos los movimientos de la muchacha terrícola. La imagen de ella con una poderosa arma blanca entre sus pequeñas manos resultaba peligrosa… y condenadamente atrayente.

Chichi comenzó a picar las verduras a una velocidad más que admirable para una cocinera como ella, pero aún así no podía quitarse la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo al saber que tenia la cuidadosa mirada del extraño extranjero posada en todos sus movimientos. Chichi se hacia a la idea de que él no se fiaba mucho de ella, así que no le dijo nada para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión. Algo le decía que Goku era alguien con una personalidad altamente volátil.

Unos cuantos minutos después la comida ya estaba lista y Chichi se encontraba poniendo la mesa, ella y Kakarotto no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra en todo ese tiempo. Parecía que el macho era una persona más observadora que habladora, y esa especulación era el resultado de que Kakarotto no apartó la vista de ella ni durante una fracción de segundo, esto era demasiado ¡Por el amor de Kamisama! ¡Solo estaba poniendo la mesa! ¿Tampoco se fiaba de ella para eso?

Chichi soltó un suspiro de irritación mientras colocaba el último plato, ahora solo quedaba esperar a su hermano que seguramente estaría al caer. De repente, por algún motivo ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa y el silenció de la cocina se tornó algo incomodo y molesto, la pelinegra había permanecido todo el tiempo ocupada mientras él la observaba, pero como tenía mejores cosas que hacer en ese momento pudo esquivar fácilmente su mirada… hasta ahora. Ella ya no estaba haciendo nada, pero los ojos de Goku todavía estaban encima de su cuerpo, y de un modo lascivo tenia que agregar.

Kakarotto había visto con gusto como la pequeña hembra se contoneaba por toda la cocina, entre pelar, cortar, rayar, y posteriormente cocer y freír. Ella no se había quedado quieta en un solo sitio, su cuerpo y vestimentas todavía tenían algo de tierra encima, pero parecía que ese hecho no le importaba mucho a la terrícola, era como si estuviese acostumbrada a ello. Kakarotto pudo ver con claridad que ella había preparado muy poca comida para el estomago saiyajin, claro que ella pensaba que era humano… bueno, eso no importaba, después la obligaría a que le preparase algo más.

-bueno, ¿de donde eres?- le preguntó Chichi para romper el hielo y a la vez hacer tiempo hasta la llegada de su hermano. También, a la llegada de su hermano, le tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad hacia ese extraño desconocido llamado Goku.

El sayajin estaba reacio a responder, pero mirándolo bien, el necesitaba una cuartada para poder pasar desapercibido. –Vengo de un lugar muy lejano, mas de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar- le dijo dándole una sonrisa torcida. Eso no fue del todo una mentira.

-así que eres un viajero, ¿no?- le preguntó ella un poco curiosa a su invitado.

-se podría decir que si lo soy- Chichi asintió mientras una parte de ella ahora mismo le envidiaba a mas no poder. Al parecer el era un viajero de un lugar muy lejano, exactamente como había dicho, seguro que se habría encontrado con muchas cosas nuevas en su viaje… como quería hacer ella lo mismo. Pero lamentablemente estaba atada a su aburrida vida de princesa/campesina.

-debe de haber sido muy interesante- comentó ella un poco emocionada. Quizás, con un poco de persuasión conseguiría que Goku le contase todas sus experiencias en los lugares donde había estado.

El saiyajin miraba un poco raro la cara soñadora que presentaba la humana en estos momentos, no había duda de que ella estaba fantaseando sobre algo, ¿quizás sobre sexo? Si era con él a Kakarotto no le importaría mucho hacer sus fantasías realidad.

Pero Chichi en realidad no estaba pensando en nada pervertido, ella siempre fue una chica muy reservada y casta, tanto física como mental e incluso espiritualmente. Chichi siempre fue muy vergonzosa cuando se trataban de estos temas. Ella poco a poco salio de su mundo para encontrarse con la expectante mirada de su invitado, había algo en su mirada que la hizo estremecerse, y el saiyajin captó eso enseguida mientras sonreía maliciosamente para sus adentros… cada vez se le hacia mas atractiva la idea de seducirla hasta la cama.

Chichi apartó la mirada a un lado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo tinte rosa, ¿por que la mirada de Goku la ponía tan nerviosa? En ese momento su hermano entró en la cocina y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver el notorio rubor en las mejillas de su hermana mas joven. Eso no le gustó nada. Tenia que asegurarse de que ese desconocido no intentaría nada con ella, había algo en el no le gustaba nada, y decía algo refiriéndose a TODO. Su mirada, su intimidante estatura, su masa corporal de tensos músculos, su "ropa", su pelo punk, y por no hablar de ese raro cinturón de color marron que tenía en su cintura, a veces tenia la sensación de que se movía por voluntad propia.

Krilin tosió para llamar la atención de su hermana y ella desvió la mirada hacia el un poco anonadada, ¿Cuándo había entrado en la cocina? La pelinegra decidió que eso no importaba mucho y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Krilin, que bien que llegaste, ¡ahora si que podemos comer!- festejo ella mientras inconcientemente se alejaba de la lasciva mirada de Goku.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y Krilin se aseguró de quedar justo en medio de los dos, para el enorme disgusto del saiyajin. A él le habría encantado seducir a la hermanita del calvo metiche por debajo de la mesa justo cuando ese estaba en la misma habitación, solo para dar mas morbo a la situación. Pero con ese idiota sentado justo en medio de los dos el no podía hacer nada. A no ser….

Mientras comía a una velocidad muy lenta imitando a la de los humanos, con cautela desenrolló su cola de su cintura para que nadie la viese. Al parecer su cola era lo único que los diferenciaba, a parte de la ropa… poco a poco su cola marrón se escabulló por debajo de la mesa en dirección a la distraía terrícola. El sonrió mientras inocentemente engullía un delicioso trozo de carne de algún tipo de animal y a la vez ordenaba a su cola introducirse dentro del vestido azul de la muchacha, aprovechando que este estaba rasgado por los lados y el corte le llegaba hasta casi sus muslos. Eso era más que perfecto…

Chichi estaba degustando con un repentino buen humor su propia comida, a veces ella misma se sorprendía con lo bien que se le daba la cocina, y eso que a sus ojos ella no tenía mucha experiencia en este campo. Antes se encargaban sus sirvientas de hacer los trabajos domésticos, pero a ella nunca le gustó eso y decidió que ella misma podría encargarse del castillo como su labor de prince… sus pensamientos fueron totalmente interrumpidos mientras casi se atragantaba con un trozo de carne ¿¡qué rayos fue eso!? Ella pudo notar de repente un pequeño golpecito a más bien caricia en cierta zona muy íntima de su cuerpo. Chichi cerró las piernas instintivamente mientras se le escapaba un inevitable suspiro de sorpresa, necesidad… y casi se podía distinguir también el placer en el.

Los ojos de la pelinegra estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y ella miró discretamente entre sus piernas para ver que fue "eso" que le había tocado _ahí_… ¡pero allí no había nada! Después pudo sentir la mirada extraña de su hermano encima de ella, pero Chichi estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevió a voltearse hacia el para mirarlo a la cara, seguro que la miraba de esa manera por su no discreto "ruidito"… ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente e intento convencerse a si misma de que todo eran imaginaciones suyas mientras volvía a su comida.

Kakarotto sonrió un poco satisfecho, por la reacción "exagerada" de la hembra no fue difícil de adivinar que ella estaba necesitada de un buen polvo, eso o ella era virgen… el negó mentalmente para quitarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza, definitivamente las hembras vírgenes NO existían. Para Kakarotto todas eran unas cualquieras.

Pero el no pudo evitar pensar en su toque, aunque fue corto se sintió muy bien y fue intenso. Por una vez el se alegraba de la sensibilidad de las colas saiyajines.

Una vez terminaron todos de comer Chichi se levantó de la mesa y con facilidad llevó todos los platos vacíos a la pileta para lavarlos. Krilin la ayudó llevando su propio plato a la pileta mientras Kakarotto continuaba cómodamente sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, el todavía tenia mucha hambre. Y la exquisita comida de la terrícola solo hizo que su estomago se acordase de cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer como Kamisama manda.

-oye ¿para cuándo el segundo plato mujer?- le preguntó groseramente el saiyajin y la chica humana se dio la vuelta confundida mientras su hermano hizo lo mismo pero enfadado ante su tono de voz.

-Goku ¿todavía tienes hambre?- le preguntó cautelosa adelantándose a su hermano que estaba a punto de hablar para darle una reprimenda acerca de la "educación básica".

-por supuesto, con lo que me has dado ni siquiera has llenado una décima de mi estomago- Chichi parpadeó confusamente ante eso, luego no pudo evitar enojarse ligeramente, pero después sus ojos se iluminaron al saber por que estaba tan hambriento. ¡Era todo tan evidente! Si Goku era un viajero seguramente el no habría comido bien durante días antes de encontrarse con ella. Bien sabido es que en las montañas donde se encontraron no abundaban demasiado los animales normales, solo los mas salvajes y peligrosos. Chichi asintió mientras sonreía, ella si que estaba dispuesta a prepararle algo más, pero quería algo a cambio…

-de acuerdo, te prepararé toda la comida que necesites para que estés bien satisfecho. Pero a cambio quiero que me cuentes todas tus experiencias como aventurero ¡seguro que has pasado por muchas!- ella en verdad quería saber como era la vida de una persona libre, alguien sin ataduras ni restricciones.

Krilin miró sorprendido a su hermana, ¿pero qué? Para qué quería saber ella sobre la vida de este tipo. Lamentablemente él nunca le podía llevar la contraria a su hermana, pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor era que el se tenia que ir ahora mismo hacia Kame House para su entrenamiento diario con su sensei y no se podía retrasar ni un solo minuto, el maestro Roshi siempre fue muy estricto con la puntualidad.

-Chichi, la comida estuvo deliciosa pero me tengo que ir ahora.- empezó diciendo el mientras con la mirada le dijo "ten cuidado". Chichi captó su mensaje subliminal y asintió con una sonrisa.

-puedes ir tranquilo hermano- se despidió ella mientras Krilin salía de la cocina no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia al saiyajin, y esta decía "te estaré vigilando".

Kakarotto se burló mentalmente del terrícola inteligentemente desconfiado y lo vio salir de la cocina con gran gusto. Ahora podía quedarse con la humana ingenua sin que nadie con un poco de sentido común se diese cuenta de la amenaza que realmente es.

Chichi volvió a sacar todos los utensilios de cocina dispuesta a preparar todo un banquete. –Así que…- empezó ella mientras picaba nuevamente verduras con su gran cuchillo –eres un aventurero- dijo ella y Kakarotto se rió por lo bajo.

_Aventurero._ El nunca utilizaría esa palabra para describirse a si mismo, pero aún así asintió dándole la razón.

-se podría decir que si lo soy- dijo acercándose silenciosamente a ella mientras esta continuaba de espaldas picando las verduras de distintos colores.

-y cuéntame… ¿por donde has estado?- le volvió a preguntar todavía haciendo su labor, ignorando que la respiración del saiyajin estaba casi contra su cuello degustando el olor de frutas silvestres que este desprendía.

-por muchos lugares, mujer- Chichi picó un poco mas fuerte cuando el la llamó mujer, pero sin embargo no le interrumpió. –He estado en mas sitios de los que tu inocente mente es capaz de imaginar, y me he "aventurado" por los lugares mas recónditos de todos ellos… obteniendo todo lo que me podían ofrecer- le susurró seductoramente en su oído, Chichi dio un ligero respingo al sentir su cálido aliento en su oreja. Su cercanía la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, así que ella acercó su cuerpo más a la mesada de la cocina para alejarse de Goku mientras puso dos ollas con agua a hervir. Cuando le dijo eso ella solo se imaginaba que Goku era como una versión de Indiana Jones pero en el mundo real y no ficticio… la inocente pelinegra estaba tan lejos de la verdad…

* * *

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo.  
Sentimos la tardanza en traerles este capítulo, esperamos que hayan sido pacientes...  
Prometemos no tardarnos tanto para el proximo capítulo!**


	3. Ocultando un secreto

**Capitulo: 3**

**queonda: sii, esta vez daré yo el mensaje! wopa! bien este es el capítulo tres. Esperamos no haber tardado mucho. Debo decir, como comentario personal, que este estará realmente muy...**

**Pixie: ya! di el disclaimer y empezamos**

**queonda: okay. Disclaimer (voz rápida) DBZ NO ES NUESTRO, ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA, Y CORPYRIGHT TOEI ANIMATION. LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA MERAMENTE POR DIVERSIÓN, SÓLO UTILIZAMOS SUS PERSONAJES. Listo, disfruten!**

* * *

En otro lugar, a miles de Kilómetros de distancia, en un planeta lejano y oscuro...

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que él dio la órden principal? se suponía que había muerto

-Créame, Lord Freezer sigue con vida. Él mismo ha mandado esta orden, hasta era capaz de haberle otorgado su misma presencia, pero debía ocuparse del otro rebelde que aún sigue en el espacio exterior, al parecer aliado del enemigo llamado por el pseudónimo "Clyde" -el hombre calvo extendió una hoja escrita por el mismo Freezer, con su firma, al otro tripulante. Rápidamente la leyó y se la devolvió.

-Está bien; haremos el escáner de identidades y caminos hasta encontrar a Clyde, pero dígale al señor Freezer que no le saldrá barato. Se sabe que ha huído a millones de kilómetros más lejos de aquí, y los radares que tendremos que utilizar serán...-

-Al señor Freezer no le importa- lo interrumpió, provocando malestar en el otro -ha dicho pagar lo que fuese suficiente con tal de que lo encuentren, sea cual sea la distancia.- el tripulante se inclinó, mostrándole su respeto en referencia a Freezer.

-¿Algo más necesita nuestro Lord?

-No, sólo eso. Del paradero del otro fugitivo, ese principito, se ocupará el equipo privado de Freezer.- El tripulante hizo una reverencia, y el calvo se retiró.

Salió hasta el exterior de ese planeta, buscando el lugar exacto en el cual había dejado estacionada su nave. Mientras buscaba, configuraba su rastreador por si algún insecto de ese planeta había osado en robársela. Aunque, eso era algo imposible, ya había conocido idiotas que lo habían intentado. Y ninguno de esos estaba vivo. Para su suerte, no había ningún ser que pudiera amenazar con interrumpirle su tranquilidad y molestarlo simplemente por creerse superior.

Su compañero, Raditz, encontró las naves y se lo comunicó. Pero, sin prestarle atención, Raditz comenzó una charla a través del comunicador con Turles, el jefe de otro grupo. El calvo no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, porque él siempre evitaba charlas cuando podían compartir temas. Pero parecía que la vida sayajin era muy solitaria, así que resignándose abrió la nave y...

Su rastreador comenzó a sonar rayado. Se abstuvo de romperlo y captó la señal del mensaje que estaba entrando. La voz que escuchó le hizo saltar dentro de la nave, provocando que Raditz sospechara de algo ilegal relacionado con él.

-¡Nappa!- se escuchaba la voz de Vegeta del otro lado -¿dónde diablos estás? te he esperado dos horas aquí. Espero que no sea una trampa

-No, no, príncipe Vegeta. Tuve un pequeño retraso...

-¡¿Le llamas pequeño retraso a dos horas?! ¡tú eres el retrasado! te dije que debías venir aquí cuando yo te llamara

-Lo siento Vegeta, pero recuerda que estoy en la guardia estelar de Freezer. Agradece que estoy evitando que te encuentren a ti y a tu hermano Clyde

-¡EL NO ES MI HERMANO!- Nappa quedó sordo, quitándose el rastreador y amagando para lanzarlo a su suerte al aire y que algún pobre alienígena lo encontrara. Pero, como sólo tenía un rastreador...- ¡No haces nada bien!, además, cómo puedo asegurarme de que estas haciendo bien tu trabajo, si seguro que lo arruinarás y terminaré en cadena perpetua a las órdenes del homosexual de Freezer y...- de la nada apareció, detrás de él, Raditz

-¿con quién hablas?- dijo Raditz, acercándose para oír la comunicación.

-¡AHHH! no, nadie, no es nadie -luego, añadió, susurrando para Vegeta- debo cortar. Nos vemos luego.- y cortó. Ya imaginaba los gritos e insultos que profesaba Vegeta contra él y su madre. Nappa se rascó la nuca y entró a la nave.

-Te estaré vigilando, calvo- dijo Raditz antes de entrar a su nave y despegar.

-¡que no soy calvo! Soy rapado, no calvo-le dijo por el telecomunicador, provocándole un montón de carcajadas a Raditz y burlas hacia la "rapada" de Nappa.

-¿Has visitado todos los lugares de La Tierra?- pronunció rápidamente Chichi, rompiendo ese clima tenso y silencioso que se había creado. Ella no dejaba de sentir una extraña emoción mezclado con otro sentimiento indescriptible, cruzar por su cuerpo, mandándole pequeñas vibraciones a su piel, erizándole los vellos de todo el cuerpo. Aunque ella se movía hacia todos los lugares de la amplia cocina, no podía evitar sentir a Goku detrás suyo, respirándole en la nuca, siguiendo cada uno de sus delicados y femeninos movimientos con sus ojos negros y oscuros, testigos de cada hazaña lograda por él. Eso la hacía sentir nerviosa, pero a la vez no la dejaba parar. El pensar en ello le provocaba un sentimiento interior cálido, sin querer decirle que deje de mirarla; algo que jamás le había ocurrido. Tampoco quería voltearse, para saber si en realidad él la estaba mirando. Sólo sentía la mirada intensa de él sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Kakarotto se recostó contra una mesada, sin dejar de mirarla. Le parecía increíble que ella no hubiera sentido ni una pizca de miedo o siquiera atracción con lo dicho por él. Aunque sí, ella había dado un respingo, pero pareció no tomarlo más allá. A ella sólo le interesaba saber lo que él había hecho, tal vez por eso aún lo mantenía en su casa. Luego de todas las críticas, ella no lo había echado. Se resistía a pensar que era por una atracción física hacia él-aunque pensaba que eso era inevitable-, ya que ella no parecía habérsele insinuado. Y no cabía la posibilidad de que ella fuese virgen. Aunque ésa era una de las opciones.

-Por supuesto- le respondió a ella sin dudarlo, con cierta sorna, aunque no tenía idea de cuáles eran los territorios que presentaba la tierra. Chichi sonrió, sintiendo aún más emoción y ganas de conocer a ese nuevo aventurero que había llegado a su vida seguro para mostrarle las cosas del mundo desde otra perspectiva. Ella quería salir, y él podría decirle por dónde le convenía irse. Era como su sueño casi hecho realidad.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante de la mesada, tratando de llegar a un pequeño mueble con especias. Se sintió incómoda no sólo por el hecho de que el borde de esa mesada lustrada le estaba quitando el aire, además de no poder llegar hasta dónde quería por un simple descuido, sino que también ella ahora se sentía expuesta. No tenía razones de hacerlo, ya que, físicamente, tenía mucha ropa encima. Pero el hecho de haber tirado sus caderas hacia atrás la hizo sentirse quemada. ¿Por qué? ella sentía la mirada de Goku quemándole su trasero. Sacudió su cabeza inútilmente, los pensamientos que intentaba borrar no lo hicieron. Parecía que cada vez que intentaba subirse más a la mesada, más el hombre que era casi desconocido para ella, intentara acercarse. Y no se equivocaba.

El joven llamado Goku simplemente estiró un brazo y le alcanzó lo que necesitaba. Chichi comenzó a sudar frío, petrificada sobre la mesada, en un estado determinado entre el susto y la vergüenza. Ahora no sólo sentía la mirada del chico. Se deslizó de la mesada, casi cayéndose al suelo, hasta chocar contra los pectorales del hombre. No se movió de allí. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo de ese hombre en su espalda, aunque el aura que irradiaba era gélido y repelente.

Kakarotto sonrió. Había estado reteniendo sus ganas de tomarla de la cintura desde hacía rato.

Chichi dejó todo sobre la mesada y se alejó del hombre con la cara roja. Evitó mirarlo todo el tiempo, mientras buscaba entre los cajones un libro que ella guardaba, para cambiar totalmente de tema. Ella no podía culpar a Goku de querer ayudarla, ella había sido la desalmada que se había pegado a su cuerpo.

Él simplemente volvió a sentarse sobre la mesada, reprimiendo una risa victoriosa desde el fondo. Pasó sus brazos por su nuca, cerrando los ojos. No podía creer lo fácil que era seducir hembras humanas, tanto así que ni siquiera debía hacer algo para lograrlo. Sólo debía quedarse quieto, y la presa llegaba. Parecía un acto casi inconciente de la muchacha, aunque también podría decirse que él la estaba volviendo loca. Se rió ante ello, ese era un pensamiento muy egocéntrico de su parte, pero no le importó. Sólo estaba ahí para esconderse, eligiendo exitosamente el lugar perfecto para eso.

Es decir, el castillo estaba forrado en oro, joyas, pieles de lugares lejanos, maderas importadas estimadas en un gran valor monetario. Hasta lo que sabía de ese planeta, que era casi nada, el oro, la plata, y ciertas pieles tenían un gran valor, casi inaccesible para la mayor parte del planeta. Había investigado en la computadora de su nave sobre los recursos monetarios más altos de La Tierra, encontrando muchos que figuraban entre los más difíciles de conseguir en toda la galaxia. Cosas como el papel, algo que había sido eliminado de todas las centrales espaciales y planetas cuando la tecnología se adueñó de todo, dejando como innecesario usar tinta para marcar una estúpida hoja. Pero, con la escasez de ese objeto, su valor se había vuelto mil veces mayor. Increíble que se consiguiera tan fácil en ese planeta, cuando al resto de la galaxia le costaba más que su vida conseguirlo.

En esa lista también encaja el oro. Eso brillante que parecía estar en todas partes dentro de ese castillo. Según los informes dados por su nave, eso era algo difícil de conseguir. Pero parecía que en este lugar hasta podían bañarse con ese elemento. Podría robarlo, pero no debía provocar demasiado hasta tal punto de ser encontrado. Vegeta le había dicho que evitara ser encontrado, hasta que la situación se alivianara para él y para su aliado de cabello parado.

Así que, ahora sólo debía preocuparse por esconderse. Mirándola a ella no creía que esconderse fuese algo tan malo. Etiquetó su experiencia como fácil y tranquila. Tranquila, porque no había nadie que pudiera perturbar su descanso, ni siquiera el cadáver del idiota de Freezer. Y fácil... bueno, no creía que tener a esa mujer gritando bajo su cuerpo fuese complicado. Sólo debía buscar la forma de robar todo sin hacer ruido en otras galaxias y estaría viviendo como un rey.

-Bájate de la mesada- le dijo ella, golpeándole la rodilla con una enciclopedia. Le dejó ese gran libro sobre sus piernas y siguió su trabajo. Kakarotto, con curiosidad, abrió el libro.

Estaba compuesto por miles de imágenes de diferentes territorios, de una punta a otra del mundo. Cada territorio tenía un nombre, y sus descripciones. Ya se imaginaba lo que esa mujer le pediría. Lo complicado sería saber ¡QUE DIABLOS ERAN TODAS ESAS COSAS! no conocía ningún lugar con las características que marcaba ese libro. Sólo veía plantas, desiertos, praderas, más plantas, acumulación de cosas blancas, animales desconocidos para él, y más territorios, ciudades, campos, pueblos. Y no sabía que era cada una de esas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres con esto, mujer?-le dijo, aún sabiendo lo que quería.

-Si has estado en todos los lugares de la tierra, dime cómo es cada uno, comenzando por la primer página.-ella se sabía de memoria cada lugar marcado por ese libro.-¡y no me llames mujer!-él resopló.

Kakarotto volvió a la primera página. Sólo veía muchos árboles verdes, lianas, un chimpancé -se sintió perturbado al verlo- había un pequeño lago. Muchas frutas. El nombre de ese territorio estaba escrito en grande en la parte superior de la página. El pequeño problema era que, si bien hablaba español, no lo podía leer. No entendía el idioma en la lectura. Sólo veía símbolos raros escritos, sin saber qué querían decir.

-Ehh bueno... esto es una selva…

-¡No me digas!- dijo con sarcasmo ella -y, ¿cómo es ese lugar?

-Tiene árboles- Chichi resopló, Kakarotto se reía por la forma de fastidiarla -y muchos animales. Había uno muy grande, y yo intenté cazarlo. Era gris, con una gran trompa y hacía sonidos raros. Sólo tendí una simple trampa y esa noche lo tuve de cena- lo mejor que había inventado para una mujer. Aunque eso era verdad, tenía algunas "adaptaciones"

-Dudo que haya elefantes en esa parte del mundo- le respondió ella, comenzando a dudar de la credibilidad de esa narración.

-¿Quién es el aventurero, tú o yo?-Chichi inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, dándole la razón. -Recuerdo haber pasado diez días recorriendo todo este... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-em..¿Selva?- Él se sentía como un ignorante. Había conocido todos los lugares del universo entero, y no podía saber los territorios de un simple planeta como lo era la tierra.

-Si, eso. Recorrí la selva por diez días sin comer. La única bebida que tenía era si por casualidad encontraba un río. A esos hay que seguirlos, ya que es muy complicado encontrar otra fuente de agua tan importante, sin perderse en el intento.- Chichi se emocionó, dejó la comida en plena cocción y se sentó al lado del gran aventurero. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y lo miraba, con sus ojos brillantes, de una manera especial. Él no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

-Ohh, debe de haber sido muy difícil. Y cómo sobreviviste sin comida.

-Bueno, luego de que encontré algunos elementos armé una trampa para animales y fácilmente los más grandes y apetitosos cayeron.- Esa historia tenía algo de cierta, pero él la recordaba de un modo...diferente. Sí, había estado diez días sin comer, pero perdido en un gran planeta frío. El único alimento fueron los animales extraños y criaturas habitantes de ese planeta, a las cuales fulminó con varios golpes de energía, hasta acabar con el planeta y todo lo que valía cierto dinero; dinero que él ganó en el mercado negro espacial. No lo recordaba como una simple caza de habitantes, como él lo estaba narrando, sino como una sangrienta lucha por sobrevivir, manchando los fríos hielos polares de ese planeta con la sangre viscosa de esas criaturas a las cuales devoró.

-Eres todo un aventurero.- cambió de página -y, ¿estuviste en éste lugar?- La imagen que ocupaba dos páginas mostraba un clima aparentemente frío, lleno de montones de hielos y grandes glaciares.

-Por supuesto. Fue lo más fácil que he hecho. Aunque sólo estuve veinticinco días, pero no fue problema.

-¡¿Veinticinco días en la Antártida?! Woow, y ¿cómo sobreviviste?

-Cazando los animales de ese lugar. Unos humanos me dieron un lugar donde refugiarme por dos días, pero yo decidí seguir. El agua era deliciosa, la más pura que alguna vez pudieras haber probado.-ella se le acercó, abriendo más los ojos y con una gran sonrisa, se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, dejándole sin darse cuenta una vista de su escote al hombre - fue terrible, combatir contra las bestias feroces de hay en esas zonas, evitando las grandes heladas normales en invierno.

-¿Hay bestias?

-Por supuesto. La que casi me quita la vida medía cuatro veces mi altura y diez veces mi peso. Me emboscó mientras dormía, pero logré escuchar el ruido para despertarme momentos antes que esa bestia me devorara la cabeza completa. Estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de atraparme -Chichi colocó su mano en la pierna derecha de él, presionándola con la emoción que sentía ante el relato. Parecía que mientras más emocionante era esa aventura, más cerca la muchacha se acercaba. Eso le daba varias ideas...- pero entonces me escabullí y corrí todo lo que pude, contra el viento y la tormenta de nieve que había esa noche. Pero la bestia parecía no rendirse, hasta llevarme al punto de tener que decidir entre saltar al agua helada o dejarme comer

-¡oh dios!-comenzó a subir su mano sin siquiera registrar lo que ella misma estaba haciendo, sólo pensando en la aventura- ¿qué hiciste?

Kakarotto comenzó a sentir calor en su cuerpo, teniendo ganas de arrojar todo a la borda con tal de acostar a la mujer sobre la mesa, pero se concentró. Aunque le resultaba muy costoso, lo hizo. -Entonces salté. Para mi suerte, el animal no sabía nadar, así que murió al saltar sólo para atraparme. Tuve que subirme a sus pieles para sobrevivir un buen tiempo.

-Y, ¿cómo era la bestia?-Eso lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Ehh...-comenzó a pensar, aunque no podía con la penetrante y brillante mirada de la mujer, más la mano que se había detenido en una zona peligrosa. Tenía que seguir contando algo emocionante si quería que esa mano...

Y entonces el silencio se cortó cruelmente por un sonido rayado, extraño. Chichi no pudo evitar asustarse, viendo dónde estaba su mano y sacándola, ruborizada como un tomate. Parecía el sonido que hacían las televisiones cuando no tenían cable, pero no había ninguna cerca. Olió la comida quemadísima y salió corriendo al rescate de los alimentos ya arruinados. Entonces Kakarotto salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

Ya afuera, sacó desde un pequeño compartimiento secreto de su armadura el rastreador extra que tenía guardado sí o sí para esas ocasiones. Era casi inutilizable, ya que era uno de los primeros creados, muy viejo realmente. Sólo lo tenía para emergencias o si perdía el que tenía y necesitaba comunicarse con alguien. Lo había olvidado por completo, por lo tanto estaba encendido, recibiendo las señales y enviando datos importantes, como su posición en la galaxia, algo que podría dejarlo muerto rápidamente.

Se colocó el rastreador sin siquiera asegurarse de que hubiera alguien y aceptó la comunicación entrante.

-¡Maldita sea Vegeta!- gritó Kakarotto.-¿Por qué mierda me llamas ahora? ¡Esta cosa enviará señales, delatando nuestras ubicaciones! ¿Eres idiota o sólo practicas?

-Cálmate, insecto- le respondió el otro, no muy claramente, parecía la comunicación muy difícil de captar, y se oía rayado. -¿Que acaso no puedo comunicarme contigo? o ahora eres tan importante que debo pedir turno.

-Aish qué diablos quieres ahora Vegeta- esas eran las típicas palabras que se decían al comunicarse. Aunque, sí, se trataban como enemigos de la vida y hasta la muerte cuando se veían o hablaban, la realidad que siempre había sido era que ellos dos tenían un vínculo de casi hermanos. Desde que se habían conocido en circunstancias desesperadas se habían odiado, pero aún así seguían cuidándose la espalda uno a otro. Vegeta era la única persona con la cual Kakarotto mantenía una relación, por lo cual el vínculo era muy reforzado e imposible de romper, sin siquiera contar los insultos que se daban al encontrarse.

-Quiero saber si no te han encontrado

-¿Y a ti qué te parece?-Las quejas del otro no se dejaron esperar. Kakarotto sólo reía ante los gritos del sayajin.

-¿¡Para qué me preocupo por ti, si luego me cagarás como si fuera idiota!?

-Ya, cálmate. Estoy escondido en la casa de una hembra terrestre. Encontré algunas cosas que podrían resultarte interesantes. Te interesará saber que aquí están plagados de oro, plata, y otras cosas que se venderían muy bien.

-Tienes mucha suerte últimamente, Kakarotto. En algunas semanas arribaré a La Tierra, me están buscando. -de pronto se escuchó una horrenda y agria tos. Vegeta no dejaba de toser repetidas veces.

-Carajo, ¿estas bien?

-Si, idiota. ¿Quien crees que soy? Como sea, llegaré a La Tierra pronto.

-Oh, mierda. La diversión se me acabará...

-No tientes tu suerte, insecto -Y cortó la comunicación.

Kakarotto guardó el comunicador. Eso le traía ventaja en el robo de oro. Sería más fácil acabar y vender el planeta junto a Vegeta, que deshacerse de los humanos por sí solo. Aunque no era el momento indicado para destruir, podrían apoderarse de ese planeta hasta que no tuviera recursos que pudiesen servirles monetariamente. No pudo evitar sonreír, realmente la suerte estaba de su lado. Escuchó que la chillona mujer insultaba en la cocina, llamándolo. Resopló, fastidiado, y volteó para ir a la cocina. Pero, a sólo unos pocos metros, había un hombre con cicatrices en la cara mirándolo con profundo odio en sus ojos negros.

-¿Qué mierda miras, imbécil?- le dijo Kakarotto, entrando a la cocina. No le preocupaba que ese idiota hubiese escuchado la información, podría eliminarlo si comenzaba a hablar.

Fácil, todo se tornaba fácil.

Chichi se sentó en la silla, frustrada. Toda la comida esta totalmente rostisada. ¿Cómo había podido distraerse? Golpeó la mesa con un puñetazo, con ira. Entonces comenzó con lo que siempre hacía, controlar sus instintos.

Ella solía ser una mujer bondadosa, buena, calmada y paciente. Pero muchas cosas amenazaban con sacarla de quicio; y ella sola sabía que, si eso pasaba, destrozaría todo lo que hubiera por delante. Sólo ella conocía su obscuro interior, lleno de odio, sangre, muerte e instinto asesino. Era la parte de ella que siempre había permanecido escondida, acumulando las cosas malas, incrementando las ganas de venganza. Pero siempre encontraba la forma de controlarse antes de lanzar todo por los aires. Así se lo habían enseñado, así había sido criada.

Todo por la maldita herencia de princesa. A ella, como la única mujer en la familia, le habían inculcado ser paciente y bondadosa, demostrándole a todo el pueblo que en la familia real se podía confiar. Todo lo que salía de allí debía de ser bueno. Era simplemente la tradición. Las mujeres de la familia, ángeles caídos del cielo, y los hombres, los más fuertes del mundo. Pero claro, no podía ser al revés, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Chichi

Dentro de su ser, nada se relacionaba con lo que ella era en realidad, una princesa. Ella quería la fortaleza, pelear por lo que quería, tener la habilidad de lograr lo que se proponía en cada momento, sin importarle las prohibiciones que su padre seguro le colocaría. Quería correr por los bosques más lejanos y tener la habilidad de cazar animales con sus propias manos. Quería ser libre. Simplemente ella era así, una rebelde en el interior.

_Todo es un baile de máscaras en el cual todos somos parte de una misma danza. Todos bailamos al mismo ritmo, fingiendo que somos felices con lo que tenemos, escondiendo detrás de la máscara lo que en realidad somos, deseamos, anhelamos._

_Esa es la ventaja de las máscaras. Puedes fingir ser feliz, puedes fingir que todos te caen bien y, así, caerles bien a todos._

_Pero ninguna máscara dura toda la vida. Las cosas se desgastan, las máscaras se rompen. Y será en ese momento en el que uno se encontrará sin saber a dónde ir, qué hacer, o cómo tratarse como lo que uno realmente es._

_Pero, a diferencia de todos, yo espero ese día. Espero el día en el que la máscara rosada se caiga, y pueda liberar mi verdadero ser. Sé que ninguna máscara dura para siempre, y aunque algunos luchen por sostenerla siempre en su cara, con un simple descuido se resbalará, caerá al suelo, y será pisoteada por las personas que realmente creyeron que esa máscara era linda._

_El bien y el mal, si bien un mismo ser, diferentes disfraces. Disfraces que convencen, disfraces que te autoconvencen que todo está bien. Pero no, yo sé que todo estará bien para mí cuando el viento huracanado, terrorífico, malvado, arranque mi máscara y libere mi verdadero ser..._

Chichi logró calmar su rabia ante esa cosa que le había salido mal. Oh, cómo odiaba que las cosas salieran mal, eso siempre la desquiciaba. Pero la calma había vuelto a su mente, y simplemente se deshizo de la comida. Pero, se fijó si había alguien alrededor, y al no encontrar a nadie, tiró la olla por la ventana. Un grito de dolor desde el exterior se escuchó a toda voz, sacándole una sonrisa a la muchacha. Sonrisa que luego ocultó.

-¿No lo ves mujer? no sirves ni para alimentar a un simple hombre- dijo Goku entrando a la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes, me estoy hartando de tu actitud orgullosa- le respondió Chichi, teniendo el cuidado de no mandarlo a freír churros bien, bien lejos. -Si deseas comida, supongo que deberé llevarte a algún restaurante, ¡ya que te has devorado todas las reservas de comida para una semana!- agarró el cucharón, presionándolo para lograr mantener su cordura.

-Si cocinaras mejor podrías llenar el estómago de un hombre de verdad- Chichi simplemente rompió en dos el cucharón de madera, presionando sus puños. Goku pareció sonreír, sentándose sobre la mesa, esperando la rabieta. Ella sólo lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de descifrar el tipo de mirada que él le estaba mandando. Jamás la había visto en otra persona dedicada hacia ella, pero sí supo que eso la intimidaba. Se sentía doblemente observada, como si él, aunque pareciera mirarla, no lo hiciera necesariamente a los ojos. Pareció susurrar algo, luego se relamió los labios, algo que le pareció a ella un poco... tentador.

Entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y a los gritos entró Yamcha, con unos anteojos puestos, y una sonrisa feliz, yendo directamente a saludarla. Pero, al pasar por al lado de Goku, sintió una energía oscura, por lo cual paró un momento y lo miró de soslayo, a través de los anteojos de sol. Luego simplemente gruñó y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su hermana. Yamcha la abrazó contra su voluntad, ahogándola dentro de sus grandes y fuertes brazos. Aunque Chichi se esforzara en zafarse, parecía que mientras más afuera estaba, más apretada se encontraba. La risa de Goku, aunque sonando en el fondo, fue altamente escuchada por Yamcha, que fastidiado soltó a su hermanita, pero simuló su mejor sonrisa para ella.

-¿Yamcha? ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que te irías por una semana.

-Je je je- se rascó la nuca -Bulma no estaba. Se fue a un viaje de negocios. -Chichi podía creer esa parte, pero no creía en la vuelta de su hermano sólo por eso. Él, si bien esta situación ya había sucedido, jamás había regresado por esa razón. Había algo más, y sospechaba que tenía que ver con el bocasuelta de su hermano Krilin. Por lo menos sabía que sus hermanos siempre estarían para ayudarla, sin importar qué tan difícil fuese el objetivo a cumplir o qué tan peligrosa fuese la persona a la cual tratar. -Hermanita, ¿quién es ese sujeto de ahí?

-"ese sujeto de ahí" tiene nombre, idiota- le respondió Goku desde atrás -y no es de tu incumbencia

Yamcha volteó y le hizo frente.

-Oh, mira qué tenemos aquí- le dijo el cara-cortada -un malote. ¡Uh qué miedo! y qué vas a hacerme, ¿insultarme hasta la muerte?

-no me tientes, basura del diablo.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- Chichi se entrometió entre los dos antes de que comenzaran a derramar sangre en medio de la cocina.

-¡Ya basta los dos! Goku, vamos al centro del pueblo. Yamcha, no hay comida, así que ve a comprar más al mercado.-Tomó a Goku de la ropa y lo arrastró fuera. Pudo notar que el material de su armadura era uno que jamás había tocado, como si fuese duro, pero flexible. Al estar tan cerca de él no sólo captó que ese hombre era realmente fuerte, alto, varonil... sino que también captó su peste. Tenía un olor a muerto sobre todo su cuerpo, apestaba de tal manera que a Chichi le dieron náuseas. Entonces, aunque con un poco de vergüenza, le preguntó -¿Hace...hace cuánto que no te bañas?

-¿hum?-olfateó un poco el aire, encontrándolo algo contaminado -no necesito bañarme - _¿¡qué!? _Pensaba Chichi- Sólo apesto un poco, no lo suficiente como para echarme al agua.- Chichi frenó en seco y lo miró de frente, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Dios mío! no pensarás en ir al centro con ese olor, ¿o sí? entiendo que seas aventurero, que necesites por eso comer mucho, pero realmente, báñate.- Ese tono a Goku no le agradó, parecía una orden. No, no lo parecía, ERA una orden.

-¿Disculpa?-se inclinó un poco hasta rozarle la nariz con la suya -¿y tú quien eres para darme órdenes?

-La dueña de esta casa, la gobernante del pueblo, y la que te alimentó y alimentará. -Lo agarró de la armadura- así que, o te bañas, o no comes.

-Desafío aceptado -Sonrió de lado, volteó y se largó. Chichi se cruzó de brazos, ofendida y frustrada. Parecía como si ese hombre tomara las cosas buenas que ella le otorgaba como malas. Quizás ella debía tratarlo como basura para que él la tomase en serio, pero no. Ella no se sentía capaz de tratar de esa forma a una persona, mucho menos a un hombre que era más alto y fuerte que ella. Aunque, ese no era precisamente el problema.

Chichi se fue por el otro lado del pasillo, hacia su habitación para ducharse, cuando pasó por la sala de estar. La puerta estaba cerrada, y casi no se oía nada de lo que pasaba adentro. Escuchaba la voz de Yamcha hablar silenciosamente. Chichi rogó que no se estuviera enfrentando a Goku, hasta que escuchó el nombre de su hermano, Krilin, ser mencionado en la conversación. Sí, estaba hablando con Krilin. Pegó su oreja a la puerta y pudo oír que mencionaba algo como "este tipo es peligroso" y "hay que alejarlo de nuestra hermana lo más rápido posible". Chichi se enfadó. ¿Qué se creían que eran? ¿Sus padres? Ellos creían acaso, que por ser mujer y la más joven de la familia, ¿no sabría cuidarse sola?

Eso la enfureció. Abrió la gran puerta con una fuerza increíble, entró y agarró a su hermano del hombro, volteándolo por completo. Estaba enrrabietada. No soportaba que nadie la tratara de debilucha, mucho menos su familia. Le propinó una cachetada, furiosa. Le cuestionó el por qué la creía débil, y su hermano mayor no supo responderle. Krilin, escuchando todo, no pudo responder, estaba en la otra línea del teléfono. Aún así, entendía la reacción de Chichi, pero no podía defender su actuar.

"¿creen que no me sé defender sola? ¿que no podré luchar cuando lo necesite, y salir victoriosa?" le había dicho a Yamcha en la cara, pero él se había quedado mudo. Pudo haberse defendido, pudo excusarse diciendo que sólo lo hacía para protegerla, pero no lo hizo. Sólo calló. Jamás, en casi toda su vida, la había visto tan furiosa. La Chichi angelical, él se preguntaba qué le había pasado a esa niña. Y ahí encontró el error. Abrió sus ojos grandes al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, ella no era una niña.

Jamás debían, ni él ni mucho menos su hermano, cuestionar o poner en duda la fortaleza de esa mujer.

Ella, furiosa, se fue de la habitación. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin encontrar razón por la cual reaccionar así. Bajó rápidamente los descibeles, quedando petrificada. Miró hacia los lados, y se fue corriendo. Su mano le ardía, no encontraba forma alguna de pedirle perdón a su hermano. Había salido de sus casillas, encontrando la fortaleza interior y sacando a la leona en un momento en el cual no la necesitaba.

Simplemente pudo haberse ido, ignorando la charla, peor no lo hizo, y no entendía el por qué.

-Ya era hora -escuchó ella una voz venir desde el otro lado del pasillo. Volteó, y vio al aventurero pasar por al lado suyo, dirigiéndose a su alcoba. La sonrisa del hombre quedó plasmada en la mente de Chichi. Parecía que a él le gustaba la maldad, y eso podría servirle para poder mantenerlo bajo sus órdenes por un rato, haciendo lo que ella quisiera... ¡No! No le daría el gusto de permitirle verla en su estado más oscuro. Se arregló el cabello y fue a la habitación de Yamcha para buscar alguna ropa que se adecuara para el cuerpo del aventurero.

Mientras metía ropa en un canasto, se prometió no actuar como la sirvienta de ese tal Goku. Sólo se conocían unas... ¿dos, tres horas? y ella ya quería matarlo, y suponía que él tenía el mismo sentimiento hacia ella. También, apenas se habían conocido, se habían fastidiado mutuamente, por lo cual algo de odio existía entre ellos. Entonces, recordó la frase: del odio al amor hay un sólo paso.

-¿Qué?- se dijo a sí misma -¡Nada de pensar idioteces! Él es un idiota, y sólo permanecerá en esta casa mientras yo lo permita. Sólo está aquí porque yo quiero saber sobre sus grandes aventuras, nada más. Nada de amor, ¿okay?- Parecía enojada consigo misma, pero de pronto cambió de parecer y su semblante cambió a preocupación -está bien, pero no hace falta enojarse -y, una vez más, cambió- ¡Ya cállate!... oh, por dios, ¿he estado hablando sola? -sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Afuera pasó por al lado de Yamcha, no se dirigieron las miradas, pero ambos estaban apenados.

Ella entró a su cuarto y escuchó la ducha. Hizo un gesto de victoria con las manos, esbozando una sonrisa grata. Largó una risa risueña, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del baño para dejarle la ropa limpia... bueno, lo más limpia que podía estar una prenda encontrada en el dormitorio de Yamcha. Mientras más se acercaba, parecía como si el desorden aumentara.

La armadura completa de Goku estaba regada por el suelo de TODA la habitación. Chichi dejó el canasto y comenzó a levantar la ropa, que apestaba a muerto. Levantaba con un dedo las cosas, como la armadura-algo pesada-, los pantalones apretados, la prenda que llevaba bajo la armadura, la cual apestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Las botas, ¡ohh las botas!. Chichi no podría diferenciar las botas de un trozo de barro seco. Estaban completamente marrones, casi pasando a negro. Además del olor que desprendían era nauseabundo. Chichi aguantó la respiración, sacó la ropa "limpia" de Yamcha y colocó dentro del cesto las prendas que eran más suciedad que ropa, en el cesto. Alejó el cesto de sí, dejándolo a un lado para luego llevárselo a la lavandería.

Dobló cuidadosamente las ropas de Yamcha y tocó la puerta del baño ligeramente, para poder dejarle las prendas al aventurero dentro de la habitación. Para prevenir verlo buscando ropa desnudo por todo el castillo. La puerta, si bien tenía una cerradura con seguro dentro, estaba abierta. Entró en silencio, parecía como si el clima que ahogaba la habitación fuese tan... silencioso, que tenía que callar. El vapor del agua caliente disminuía el rango de vista, por lo cual muchas cosas se veían borrosas.

El baño no era muy grande, ya que era privado. Pero lo único que lo diferenciaba de los demás era el vidrio poroso que dividía la bañadera del baño. Ella evitaba, contra su voluntad, el mirar hacia el vidrio. Aunque se quería dejar llevar por su instinto, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener su cabeza en su sólo lugar. Dejó la ropa sobre la tapa del retrete, volteó y en silencio se estaba retirando. Entonces escuchó que el hombre llamado Goku estaba hablando. Afinó su oído, pero le fue imposible entender una sola palabra. Estaba hablando consigo mismo. Ella escuchó la palabra "escondite", volteando su cabeza inconcientemente para saber a qué se refería.

Entonces, Goku sacudió su cabeza bajo la lluvia de la ducha, haciendo volar una cantidad considerable de agua hacia el exterior, mojando todo el baño, y la cara de Chichi. Ella se hizo hacia atrás cuando la cantidad abrumadora de agua le cayó en la cara, cegándola. Se abstuvo de gritar, limpió su cara con su muñeca, luego probando sus ojos para saber si podía ver algo, lo suficiente como para largarse. Y allí quedó.

Corrió algunos mechones de cabello de sus ojos, para observar mejor al hombre. Había quedado hipnotizada en el cuerpo tan bien formado del joven aventurero. Jamás había visto a una persona con tal físico. Bueno, jamás había visto a alguien desnudo, mucho menos a un hombre. Se quedó embobada viendo cómo el agua de la ducha resbalaba por su rostro a su cuerpo, viéndolo sacudir sus cabellos, rebeldes hasta debajo del agua tibia. Seguía las curvas que hacía el agua por la dura espalda del hombre, repleta de cicatrices que seguro tenían una interesante historia. Ella colocó una mano abrazando su propia cintura, apretando su ropa con fuerza, absteniéndose de entrar en la ducha únicamente para tocar los pectorales bien formados. Colocó la otra mano en su cara, y a medida que sus ojos bajaban, recorriendo el cuerpo del adonis que tenía frente a ella, su rostro se coloreaba de rojo. Se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconciente, sonriendo.

Entonces, lejos de recordar que debía largarse, vio algo moverse detrás de Goku. Algo rápido, que se sacudía intermitentemente. Con curiosidad avanzó un paso, logrando distinguir algo así como una extremidad que parecía estar realmente empapada y escurriendo agua, lo que indicaba que era peluda. Se movía, sacudiéndose todo el tiempo la cantidad de agua que la rociaba. De pronto dejó de moverse, Chichi avanzó dos pasos más. Quería agarrar esa cosa, sin importar lo que fuera. Pero, de un movimiento rápido, se hizo hacia un lado, y desapareció. Chichi se tensó, justo dándose cuenta de lo que ESTABA HACIENDO. Sólo estiró su mano, no más de cinco centímetros, y pudo sentir el vidrio transparente de la bañadera.

-¿Estas buscando algo, o sólo vienes para mirarme?- le dijo Goku. A Chichi se le erizaron todo los cabellos del cuerpo, no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra, y salió corriendo, no sin antes resbalarse y chocar contra todo unas cuantas veces.

Salió, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y se recostó sobre la pared. Su cara ardía, ya no sabía cómo podría mirarle a la cara otra vez, considerando que seguramente él se burlaría de ella todos los días de su vida. Se recostó en su cama, tapando su cara con la almohada, y esperó a que el otro saliera.

Por otro lado, Kakarotto, al verla salir corriendo, no pudo evitar reírse. Le parecía cómica la situación, aún más la vergüenza de esa chica. Le había estado sintiendo la energía desde que estaba en la puerta del baño, sólo esperando para ver las acciones de esa muchacha. No sabía que ella le daría tal espectáculo. Cada vez que recordaba lo pálida que se había puesto la cara de esa mujer, se reía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo volviendo a escuchar su risa. Hacía mucho que no se reía, por lo menos no de forma sádica.

Tomó su cola de mono con su mano y la limpió. Debía tener más cuidado con esa cosa, no le podía decir a esa muchacha que no era humano. No todavía, aún no era conveniente. Y talvez jamás lo sería. Además, esa cola podría traerle diversión por un cierto tiempo, tal y como lo había hecho en el almuerzo.

Pensando en el almuerzo, su estómago gruñó fuertemente, recordándole que aún tenía un hambre que podría matarlo. Se limpió un poco más, sacudió su cabellera y cerró el grifo. Mientras se sacudía cual perro mojado, pensaba en que le hubiera gustado que esa tímida mujer fuese lo suficientemente extrovertida como para entrar junto a él a tomar una ducha. Se ató la toalla a la cintura, escondiendo bajo ella la cola de mono, y salió del baño.

Encontró a la extraña mujer bajo un conjunto de almohadas. Al principió razonó que ella trataba de suicidarse. Pero luego la vio sacar la cabeza para respirar. Aprovechó para hablarle, y de paso tener otro momento de comedia, al ver la reacción de la mujer al verlo sólo en toalla. A él no se le hacía extraño, estaba acostumbrado a andar sin ropa en la alcoba de las hembras.

-¿qué pasa? ¿tratas de asfixiarte al no haber tenido el valor para darte un baño conmigo? ja ja ja!- recibió un almohadazo en la cara de respuesta. Su cara cambió radicalmente, a una furiosa. Chichi no dejaba de reírse al presenciar la cara que él había puesto al recibir la almohada de lleno en la cara. Kakarotto quiso acercarse, agarrarla de los pelos, y demostrarle que con tipos como él, no se jugaba. Pero... la perdonó. Sólo por esa vez. Además, la mirada embobada que colocó ella al verlo sólo en toalla le subió el humor, lo suficiente como para no aniquilarla en ese instante por la insolencia que había cometido.

Chichi se levantó y empujó a Kakarotto de la habitación.

-Fuera, fuera, fuera- decía ella con una voz cantarina y fastidiosa a los oídos saiyajins -me voy a vestir decentemente. Ni se te ocurra entrar

-¿Entrar? Lo siento, pero no salgo con monstruos salidos del pantano.- A Chichi se le erizaron los cabellos de la cabeza

-¡¿A quién le dices monstruo?! -Y azotó la puerta, cerrándose en la cara al hombre, dejándolo afuera. La puerta había rozado su nariz, se rascó, y se apoyó contra la pared del frente.

Le empezó a picar la curiosidad. Su cola no se quedaba quieta, y sus dedos no dejaban de trotar contra la pared. No dejaba de ver la perilla de la puerta. Por alguna razón, quería espiar. Ya lo había hecho antes, y siempre terminaba como él quería, pero presentía que si lo hacía esta vez terminaría mal. Aunque... un vistazo no le hacía mal a nadie, mucho menos a él. Y, si lo descubría, tenía la excusa perfecta; ella también había estado fisgoneando cuando él se duchaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Miró hacia los lados del pasillo, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie. Abrió unos centímetros la puerta, lo suficiente. ¡Qué idiota era esa humana! dejando la puerta sin traba cuando había un hombre mucho más fuerte y capaz que ella en la habitación de al lado. Estuvo mirando un rato, parecía que ella no hacía nada más interesante que buscar y buscar, y buscar y buscar ropa. Bostezó justo en el momento en el cual el vestido de esa humana ingrata voló por los aires.

No se veía tan mal, el vestido realmente no la favorecía. Tenía buen cuerpo, lástima su carácter tan bondadoso, una debilucha. Pensó que vería más, pero no lo hizo. El pensar en su actitud debilucha lo aburrió. Aunque su cola no dejaba de moverse, él demostraba todo lo contrario. Necesitaba una chica audaz, aventurera, que no temiera enfrentarse a nada. Bueno, ciertamente ella no había temido el enfrentarse contra él, si fuese necesario. Pero, algo en su forma de ser lo aburría. Quizás era su forma de querer cuidar a las personas, o de ser bondadosa y otorgar cosas a los demás. O su ingenuidad al dejar pasar a un hombre desconocido a una casa llena de oro y plata.

Yamcha entró al pasillo, corriendo hacia el otro lado. Lo que vio le pareció extraño, pero lo dejó pasar. Sólo vio al sujeto sentado al lado de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, y con los ojos cerrados. Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se marchó. "¡me voy al mercado!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Kakarotto resopló. Ese idiota casi lo atrapaba con las manos en la masa. La puerta se abrió y salió ella. Kakarotto abrió los ojos, se levantó, y entró otra vez al baño para colocarse su ropa, que había dejado ahí...

-¡Por qué no me quedé ahí!- gritó antes de entrar al baño. Chichi jamás entendió a lo que se refería.

Media hora más tarde, Chichi arrastraba a Goku por el centro. Iban de restaurante a otro, buscando la comida que Goku querría comer. Pero negaba todas. Si eran verdes, no. Si eran rojas, tampoco. Si eran naranjas, mucho menos. Algo tenía con la comida de ese lugar. Se suponía, según ella, que los aventureros devoraban la primera comida que tenían enfrente. Cuando Chichi le consultó por esa razón, él sólo respondió "busco comida con los nutrientes necesarios", algo ridículo si se lo pensaba dos veces. Aunque, para un hombre de tal forma, seguro necesitaba algo importante para su cuerpo.

Habían pasado sólo por lugares en los que el precio de las cosas era moderadamente bajo. Luego del incendio, Chichi no disponía del mismo dinero que el que disponía anteriormente. Entonces, pareció que Goku había encontrado el lugar ideal. A penas entraron, él se abalanzó sobre la comida. Él lo había descrito como "el paraíso". Claro, era un comedor libre. Podía seleccionar "los nutrientes necesarios", y comer de más. A Chichi casi le agarra un infarto al verlo devorar, quitándole la comida al plato de las otras personas. Parecía que se había tomado muy enserio lo "libre" de ese lugar.

Chichi lo agarró de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta una mesa. Goku, como Chichi no permitía moverse, le pidió una cierta cantidad de comida. Chichi iba y venía con platos y bandejas de comida, desde el buffet hasta la mesa y viceversa. Se sentía una sirvienta, no esclava porque faltaba que Goku la atormentara y obligara. Aunque, no estaba muy lejos de eso.

Cuando se cansó, simplemente se sentó en su silla, escuchando los murmullos de la gente a sus espaldas.

-Mira, mira. La princesa pasa a esclava, ja- decía una señora justo detrás suyo.

-Si, parece que la realeza anda un poco descuidada- y se echaron a reír. Chichi se escondía entre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa.

-Esto es una vergüenza- decía otro -¿qué pensaría el rey si la viera?

-¡Denigrante!- gritó otra -indigno de la realeza

Chichi sólo se ocultó en sus brazos, tapándose por las pilas y pilas de platos que se acumulaban frente suyo. Su cara ardía de la vergüenza. No sabía como podría salir de ahí. Mucho menos al escuchar el eructo de Goku, gritando que ya había terminado como si estuviera en una taberna, ignorando que era un lugar elegante y de alta calidad.

Un mozo se acercó y le otorgó la cuenta a Chichi, quien sacó su cara solamente para ver cuanto tendría que cobrar. Goku sacó un insulto hacia el mozo, porque al parecer el pobre hombre no se había dirigido a él, sino a la mujer. Las razones eran obvias. Vergonzosas, pero obvias.

Chichi resopló, quitando la vergüenza por un momento. Luego vio la cuenta, su cara de horror fue notada por todos, y más comentarios recayeron en ella. ¡Cuánto había comido! Parecía inhumano. Sólo esperaba tener el suficiente dinero, y no terminar limpiando los platos que Goku había dejado. Eso sería la frutilla del postre para esa situación. Manoteó su billetera, la abrió y buscó dinero.

Su cara se destiñó al ver que ni un centavo tenía dentro. Sólo una nota. "Fui al mercado. Yamcha". La furia se desataría al ver a Yamcha esa tarde. Luego volteó la nota. "Dejaré la comida en casa. Luego me voy a la C.O.(capital del oeste)." Golpeó la mesa con un puñetazo. Todos se callaron, y hasta Goku esperaba, expectante y con atención, que algo pasara. El mozo se acercó, preguntándole qué le pasaba.

-Em... bueno...- no sabía cómo explicarse. Las miradas de todos, más la del mozo, y la vergüenza, y la atenta mirada de Goku. -yo... no...-ocultó su cara entre sus manos- no tengo dinero.

Los gritos de horror se escucharon. Los comentarios exabruptos comenzaron a atacarla de la peor forma, a sus espaldas.

-oh, que desgracia. Me temo que deberá quedarse aquí, Lady Chichi-las risas de las señoras se escuchaban. La cara de Chichi se tiñó de rojo, aguantando las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, no les daría el gusto a esos ignorantes.

La silla de Goku se corrió. Ella cerró los ojos. Lo escuchó caminar, acercándose a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír. Esperaba las palabras de apoyo que seguro él le daría, algo que nunca él había hecho antes, pero el verla así seguro lo había motivado. Sintió su varonil mano en el cuello, corriéndole el cabello con cuidado. La respiración de ese hombre se acercó a su oreja. Su corazón se acaloró. Y escuchó su voz, cuando empezó a susurrar.

-Cuando yo te diga, corres, ¿entendido?-Chichi abrió los ojos grandes. Goku se alejó con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose a la puerta con cuidado, sin ser captado por nadie.

No podía hacer eso. No, eso no era algo noble venir de una princesa. _Pero tampoco lo era no tener dinero para una cena._

-¡Ahora, mujer!- Le gritó Goku. Era su oportunidad de elegir. O quedarse ahí, como una princesa, noble a sus orígenes, y pagar lo malo que había hecho. O correr, escapar, prácticamente un robo. Podía hacer ambas, era el momento de decir.

Sólo un segundo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Ser niña buena, o niña mala?

* * *

**queonda: ¿Qué os pareció, Chichi se rebelará? Pasara al bando oscuro o…**

**Pixie: ¡AH, yo se la respuesta! Muy fácil, Chichi…**

**queonda: shhh! No lo digas Pixie-chan, eso es para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Pixie: ashh, esta bien… R&R :D**


End file.
